Complications
by xoxoKatexoxo
Summary: Hermione is ecstatic about her new appointment as Head Girl, however her happiness starts to fade when she hears who is Head Boy. But the Head Boy has a secret about the Head Girl! How will their different lives join?
1. 01 Changes

"MOTHER

"MOTHER!" Hermione screamed from her room for the third time in a space of a minute. An owl had been perched on Hermione's window sill when she had woken up that morning, with a thick envelope clasped in its beak. Hermione had instantly know what it was and was out of her bed and across the room within five seconds. Upon opening it, a smaller envelope fell out onto the desk. She opened the usual letter telling her about the new school year. There was the usual book list and Dumbledore telling Hermione what to expect in her last year which was quickly discarded and she tore at the smaller envelope. Inside was a letter and a small badge fell out onto the palm of her hand and Hermione nearly fainted with delight. The words 'Head Girl' were placed against a ruby red background, clearly indicating that the head girl was from Gryffindor.

Seconds later after Hermione's deafening scream, her mother arrived at the door out of breath and she had jumped out of bed, thinking that it was an emergency.

"Hermione darling what is it? Are you hurt?" Jane hurriedly asked her daughter not wishing to spend another second discussing it in case she was hurt.

"I made Head Girl!"

"That's it? I mean congratulations Hermione but it is six in the morning on a Sunday. You know that me and your father need to get our sleep!" Jane smiled at her daughter not wishing to upset her as she knew how much this meant to Hermione. The tears started to wash over Hermione's face as she realised that her mother was right. Jane was seven months pregnant and extremely hormonal and Hermione didn't want to anger her mother or tire her out so she nodded and allowed her mother to leave.

Teary eyed, she looked back at the paper, which was the usual parchment with the emerald green writing.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to welcome you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Head Girl. I have no doubt that I have the to the best candidate and I know that in your time here as Head Girl you will try to make a difference. _

_On September 1__st__ I would like you to come to the head's compartment straight away. Please bring your belongings as I would like for you to spend the whole journey with your Head Boy. You will receive instructions on the train. _

_Congratulations once more._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards. _

Hermione gave a sudden squeal of delight as it had been confirmed that she was to be Head Girl of Hogwarts. This is what she had dreamed of since first knowing about Hogwarts. She wanted to make it a better place and she knew where to start, S.P.E.W. She had given up on it after fifth year as she was too busy helping Harry and Dumbledore's Army and since had been helping Harry and Ron find out about horcruxes but she knew that she would take it up again. She wouldn't abuse her power like she knew Ron would have, taking points off people for just looking at them in a funny way but she would be fair and rewarding. Looking at the date, she cursed herself as it was the 31st of August and she was leaving for school tomorrow. She had to get ready and buy her new books and some new clothes as she had grown out of many of the ones bought for her at the beginning of last year.

She ran into her bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth and washed her face. For once, her hair remained in the curls she had blow dried into her hair. They cascaded down her back and ended up, just below her shoulder blades. Extremely happy that her hair remained this way, she glanced at her wardrobe and her clothes. She could either wear something Parvati and Lavender would be happy about seeing her in, or she could wear something really big and baggy. This once Hermione chose the clothes that the girls of Gryffindor tower would be happy with, which consisted of a denim skirt that skimmed the tops of her legs revealing an expanse of tanned toned flesh, and a halter neck black t-shirt that was made of a silky material with gauzy material over the top. Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror.

'OK' she thought 'I look like a slut. Lavender and Parvati will be pleased!"

Asking her mother for the money for a train ticket into London, Hermione left the house almost causing her mother to go into early labour after seeing Hermione in those clothes. Her father on the other hand, ordered Hermione back to her room to get changed. Ignoring her father, she left the house and walked to the train station. It didn't cost much for Hermione to get a train into London and it only took half an hour and that was because the train stopped in so many places. She lived just outside of London in the town of Stevenage and she went into London many times when she wanted to get away from the people in her home town.

She had just placed her I pod nano into her ears and was listening to Rascal Flatts 'What Hurts The Most' and humming along when someone slumped down into the seat next to her. Seeing who it was, Hermione turned away and turned the volume up as this was one of the last people she wanted to see. When Hermione was five, her best friend had been Adam Howarth and they had been best friends since then and they had remained friends when Hermione had gone to Hogwarts, however he started to get angry with her when she told him about Harry and Ron. She hadn't told him about being a witch, he had just found it horrible that she had made other friends when he was supposed to be her best friend. Then, the summer after her fifth year, they had had this huge argument about Hermione's school and her new friends, and when she refused to tell him he had shouted at her saying that she no longer valued their friendship and had started spreading rumours around town that she had been sleeping with him.

Hermione felt Adam tense next to her when she turned away and was pleased but also upset. She had lost her one best muggle friend and she had no-one to talk to until she returned to school. He reached over and switched off her I pod and smiled at her, showing her his million dollar smile. He was an attractive boy and he knew it so he used it to his advantage. He let the blonde hair fall into his baby blue eyes when he wanted something that he couldn't have and the person gave in. He reminded her of Malfoy except, Adam was a human being, however, due to those rumours she may have to take a different stance.

"Herrrrrrr-miiiiiiii-oooo-neeee" he sang into her ear and she curled her lip as she hated her name sounding like that.

"What do you want Adam?" she asked in a bored tone

"Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?"

"Since when was spreading rumours-" she started, but he interrupted her.

"I am sorry about spreading the rumour that you slept with me! I was just upset that you talked about them more than me. This Harry Potter seems like an attention seeker, but you look up to him like a god. And don't get me started on that pillock called Ron"

"Don't talk about my best friends like that!" Hermione spat at Adam, making him recoil into his seat.

"You have turned into a bitch since coming back from that school!"

"Bugger off if you have nothing better to do!" Hermione said uncharacteristically without looking at him.

Adam stood up, knowing that Hermione had changed and it wasn't for the better. The Hermione he knew was kind and caring and didn't dress like a slut whereas this Hermione was short and snappy about her life at school and dressed like she wanted men to ravish her. Leaving Hermione, he ventured back to his friends to tell them about his conversation. Hermione refused to let the tears fall from her eyes as she saw her first muggle friend walk away from her forever. She reverted back to the thoughts that she was going to be Head Girl. She would have her own common room and she wouldn't have to share a bedroom with prissy girls. A smile crept onto her face as she thought about the look that would be on everyone's face when they found out that swotty know it all Hermione could take points off people or give detentions. No, she wouldn't abuse her powers just to make herself look good.

When Hermione returned from Diagon Alley, her arms were laden with bags with all her books and other equipment she would need this year. However, on her arms, she had many bags from clothing stores which was her birthday present to herself. She had decided that she needed to change and not be the Granger people knew. Her mother came upstairs to see what Hermione had purchased and smiled to her daughter as she saw what Hermione had bought. For years Jane had been trying to get Hermione to wear more feminine clothes, which Hermione had point blank refused, but here she was buying her own clothes from stores such as H&M and Zara. Her daughter had thought that she hadn't seen it, but Jane could have sworn she had seen a carrier bag from Ann Summers. Slightly confused with what Hermione could have bought in there, she waddled down stairs to check on tea.

Plucking the Ann Summers bag from underneath, Hermione tore at the paper and saw what she had bought. Inside was underwear of every colour imaginable and they all looked amazing on Hermione. She had tried them on in the shop and had spent almost £100 on her underwear but she didn't mind. It was all for a new Hermione and that included what she wore underneath her new clothes. Maybe this year Hermione could tempt some of the male population of Hogwarts with her new clothes and her new look. She bounded down the stairs to have her tea and then ran back upstairs to look at her new shoes. Hermione had always had a soft spot for shoes, but she rarely let anyone see it. She had bought five new school shoe pairs, two pairs of Ugg boots, a pair of wedges and some party shoes. Her bags had been bought from all over and consisted of Roxy, Radley and other fashionable ones that Hermione couldn't remember the name of.

She hardly slept that night as she was too excited about the next day, so she lay in her bed, wondering what Harry and Ron would say when they saw her in the new clothes she had bought. Her birthday was on the 19th of September and hoped that she could do something exciting for her birthday which was completely out of character for her. Having already been awake, her mother had rapped on the door of Hermione's room announcing that the shower was free if Hermione needed it. She did and then she ran off back into her room to get ready. She still had three hours before they needed to leave so she decided to let her hair dry naturally and then curl it with her straighteners. Whilst letting her hair dry, Hermione picked her clothes out of her empty wardrobe, as everything had been packed into her trunk, and put them on. Her skirt was shorter than the previous days and her t-shirt barely reached the band of her skirt. Once doing her hair and placing her feet in her new wedges and picking up her new bag, she realised that the old Hermione was gone from her life and she now needed to start living her life.

The platform was crowded and Hermione said goodbye to her parents and her baby brother, who kicked her mothers stomach in response. She laughed and left them standing on the platform while she went to find Harry and Ron. Suddenly she was nearly knocked over as two boys launched themselves at her. When they had let go of her, Hermione saw that they had both grown a foot after she had last seen them whereas she looked petit between them, even though she was tall herself. They smiled at her and she smiled back and gave them a kiss on the cheek, Ron blushing hard. When they asked her to accompany them to a compartment she shook her head claiming that she couldn't. She had hoped that Harry was about to shout that he was Head Boy, she wouldn't have minded if Ron was head boy, but neither of them did. She sighed and hugged them once more before getting on the train at the front and walking along to the Head's compartment, her Radley bag stuffed with her school robes. When she entered, she was the only one in and she used this time to get changed into her robes. However, when she had taken her skirt off and stood there in her underwear someone opened the door.

"That's a nice sight, too bad you're a mud blood!" and Malfoy laughed evilly.


	2. 02 New Territory

"Wow

"Wow! You called me Granger! What happened to Mudblood?" sarcasm dripping off her voice, as she didn't want to see him standing in the doorway to the heads compartment. "If you are here to torment me, leave. The head boy should be here soon and I won't stop him taking points off for you harassing the head girl" she sneered, which Draco had to admit looked good on her.

"I doubt he will take points off for me being here!"

"And why would that be?"

"'cause I am head boy." he stated as he raised his eyebrows at the end of the sentence, both disappearing under the platinum blonde hair which fell across his ice grey eyes.

Hermione groaned, as she had known that he was a prefect before but him being head boy was just completely wrong and unethical. What was Dumbledore thinking placing Ferret Face as head boy?

"Nice pants Granger"

She had completely forgotten that she was standing there, no skirt on and a t-shirt that reached the bottom of her naval. It also didn't help that she was wearing some of the new underwear she had bought. Grabbing her new pencil styled skirt, she pulled it up and over her long legs, tanned from many summers in France, and around her waist. Regaining her composure she turned to look at Malfoy, fire flashing through her caramel eyes.

"Thank you, they're new. Did you get a good look? Well, if you didn't, that's a shame because you are never going to see me in my underwear again!" she said hoping that he would shut up, but she should have known better.

"You forget Granger that we are sharing a dormitory together for this year and we are in EVERY class together. That what comes from stalking me!" he smirked, liking his lips in the process.

"Me? Stalk you? I think you have been hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle for too long! Their stupidity has rubbed off on you!" she smirked, once again, hoping he would get the message to shut up and leave her alone. She needed to finish getting changed but he interrupted her thoughts

"By all means, don't think that my presence means you can't get changed in front of me. I have seen many women without clothes on, although I really don't want to see you naked." He shivered at the thought of a naked Hermione but being the gentleman he left the carriage to allow her to get changed fully. When he returned, he saw a peek of a lace bra from an unbuttoned blouse that she was wearing. The whole outfit accentuated her curves and her waist. The shoes she was wearing on her feet were very un-Hermione like as they were stiletto heeled school shoes, whereas the shoes she used to wear looked like men's shoes. Her hair was straight and fell around her shoulders and she had pursed her lips as if expecting some sarcastic comment from him but nothing came out of his mouth.

He was shocked to see that know it all Granger had a waist and long slim legs. He couldn't understand why no-one had seen this side to Granger before but could understand that once she unleashed this side, Weaslebee and The Boy Who Won't Die would punch anyone if they dared try anything with her. He made the sneer return to his face so she wouldn't see that he was gob smacked to see her like this.

"You do know that Halloween is still ages away so take off your costume of a girl Granger" he sneered, hoping that this would help him take his mind off the stunning girl in front of him.

"Ha ha ha Malfoy. You are so witty. How ever do your friends stand it?" Hermione asked with a sugar coated voice. The smile on her face was forced and really hurting but she couldn't back down.

She got a shock when he was suddenly only inches in front of her, her head barely reaching up to his shoulder. A gasp was drawn in as he bent his head so he could look into her eyes and for a second Hermione thought he was going to kiss her.

"Don't test me Granger!" he said, his voice just above a whisper but Hermione noticed the maliciousness in his voice but she didn't back away.

"Don't give me a reason to Malfoy" she whispered back, and she could feel his breath on her face. She could also see the flecks of blue that were in Draco's ice grey eyes as he stared deep into her caramel coloured ones. Rolling his eyes, he straightened up, once again returning to the formal state they had been previously and pointed to the desk. Striding across, he reached for the parchment that was residing on it and read aloud.

_Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger_

_As you are both aware, you are both Heads and you must start to act like Heads. You will be sharing a dormitory with each other and you must try not to kill each other. Having this appointment means that you are showing the younger students what to aspire to and if you are fighting it doesn't give off a good impression. _

_You will be patrolling the corridor of the train together after you have finished reading this letter and getting changed. I will know if you haven't done as I have asked as I have my spies. Try to be civil to each other as I know about the feelings that you two have for each other aren't ones of friendship. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

_p.s I would like you to choose a password for your new dormitory. Having a word which connects you two would be beneficial._

'Great, not only do I have to live with him, I have to patrol with him. Dumbledore has a good sense of humour' Hermione thought as Draco placed the letter back on the desk and they both stared at it as the parchment began to burn, not realising how close they were stood together. They turned and suddenly Hermione found herself crushed onto Draco's hard chest. With a hard push, he shoved her off him and muttered a spell which changed his normal wizarding robes into his tailored school robes, which Hermione had to admit looked amazing on the guy she hated. With a look of disgust, she grabbed her robe and left the compartment hoping that Draco would follow as she didn't want to get in trouble before the school year began.

The patrol was done in silence. They didn't want to look or speak to each other more than they had to. As long as they did most of the things together, then Dumbledore would be happy and Draco and Hermione wouldn't have strained themselves. As they were passing a carriage a piercing screech reached Hermione's ears. She turned to see if Draco was affected by this but he was rolling his eyes and gestured towards the cabin they were outside. Pansy Parkinson was inside, with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise and they were all staring at the two people outside the door, all with different expressions. Pansy had pure disgust at her future husbands company and continued shrieking, Crabbe and Goyle looked confused and covered their ears and Blaise had a grin on his face, it could have been seen from outer space.

"Pansy man. Calm down and sit down" Blaise muttered at Pansy to hopefully let Pansy gain some control over her actions. Pansy had always reacted badly when Draco was in any other company apart from hers, male or female. Blaise nodded the pair on and Draco stormed off down the corridor, Hermione almost jogging to keep up with him. She could see by how his jaw was set, Draco disliked Pansy. It was written all over his face and when he had rolled his eyes, Hermione could tell that he had been through an escapade like that many times before.

"What's wrong with Pansy?" Hermione asked however she did not know why. She was uncomfortable with long silences unless there was a book in front of her. Harry and Ron found this annoying but Hermione told them she couldn't help it. She had done it many times to them, and here she was doing it to Draco.

"She is… clingy" Draco answered after finding the right word to describe his girlfriend. She was getting on his nerves and Draco knew that it was the time that Pansy was disposed of and he found a new 'partner'.

"Are you going to dump her?" Hermione asked curiously

"Why Granger? You want to date me?" he asked as he turned to face her, his trademark sneer plastered on his face. "I am sorry but I don't date… Gryffindors" he added and for extra effect, he raised his eyebrows at her and continued to stalk off down the corridor. Hermione had to think of his comment. She hadn't suggested that they dated, she had just asked whether he was going to dump her. She knew that spending a year with Malfoy was going to test her patience and at the end of the year, she would be named a saint if she hadn't killed him.

"GRANGER" Draco's dulcet tones were heard from further down the train and people were sticking their heads out of their cabin like rooms.

"Wha.. Harry, Ronald! What are you doing?" Hermione asked the pair standing in front of her and Draco, both their wands raised at Draco's face. Draco looked exceptionally bored and looked to Hermione to sort this out as his wand was currently being held in the grubby mitts of Weaslebee.

"He came in here, threatening to take points off us even if we breathed without his permission. He can't do that because he isn't Head Boy so me and Ron decided to get our own back"

"Harry, its Ron and I! How many times have I had to tell you? You are seventeen years old and can't even grasp English. And yes he is Head Boy and he can take points off you so release him"

"He is what?" Ron asked again, just for clarification because he was sure he heard Hermione say

"Head Boy"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes"

"He is Head Boy?"

"Yes" Hermione was getting tired of the level of stupidity in the room

"Malfoy?"

"Potty, for fucks sake, I am Head Boy! Get over it!. Now, Weaslebee give me my wand back and Potty remove your wand from my neck unless you want Dumbledore on your case for the Head Boy and Girl not completing their patrol because you wanted to play hero."

Malfoy was released and Ron reluctantly gave him his wand back but glared at him nonetheless. Harry looked at Draco, his emerald eyes now narrow slits as he attempted to access Draco's mind through Occulemency but he found it shut.

"Potty, you won't be able to get in. I kept it shut from my father so I can keep it shut from someone as pathetic as you" Draco sneered and smirked as he left the room, before anything latched onto him, such as the stupidity Hermione disliked. The person he was thinking about bounded out of the room and tripped on the carpet next to him and Draco instinctively caught her, his hands around her waist. When Hermione was upright once again she looked down at his hands which were still around her waist and her arms placed on his biceps. She looked into the silver eyes and saw no emotion there. His hands dropped from her waist as if she was made of fire and he made sure he walked ahead of her for the rest of the patrolling.

They reached the castle train station after a long journey, mostly in silence. Hermione had been talking to her cat the whole way there and it was really starting to irritate Draco. He swept out of the carriage as soon as the train stopped, not wishing to spend more time alone with Granger than he had to, however he soon stopped. Hermione, not looking where she was going walked straight into the back of Draco and this time he didn't try to stop her from falling. She just gripped his arm but he didn't pull away which Hermione thought was very gentleman like of him. Rolling his eyes, like he had done to Pansy, he looked at Hermione who still had hold of his bicep and then looked at where her hand was. Like he had before, she pulled her hand back as if she had been burnt from where her skin touched his ice cold exterior. She looked to see why he had stopped right in front of her and she immediately saw the problem. They had to share a carriage up to the castle.

In harmony they sighed, looked at each other, looked away and walked towards the carriage. They sat opposite each other and didn't look at each other the whole way. Hermione once again broke the silence by asking Draco what the password should be for the portrait but Draco shrugged and continued to stare outside. Hermione took the hint and looked out of the opposite window to her home for the next year. The trip up to the castle lasted ten minutes and if either of them thought that that was a long time, they felt suicidal after the sorting. The hat had talked about new relationships, bonding, love and then about possible death. The feast lasted an hour until Dumbledore stood up, clapped his hands and the food disappeared.

"Students. Now that you have all been fed and watered, I would like to announce to you the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts. It is my pleasure to introduce to you Miss Hermione Granger" applause was heard around the hall, "and Mr Draco Malfoy" more applause and many girls screaming, "they are your new heads, you must treat them with respect as they can give punishment to anyone they deem necessary. However these Heads will not be abusing their power. I would also like to tell the Heads that they are no longer sorted into the different houses as they are now joined in their own house. Now, everyone off to bed, except the Heads who do not know where their beds are" he finished with a twinkle in his eye that Harry had missed over the summer. He was glad to be home.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. Have you thought about the word for your portrait"

"Well you see Professor-" Hermione started but Draco interrupted her.

"Dramione"

"Dramione. That's clever. Well done you two. I will now show you to your dormitory, if you would like to follow me." He said as he swept out of the hall, travelling up several flights of stairs until they were on the third floor. Hermione recognised this floor as the floor which once held the trapdoor that Hagrid's dog Fluffy guarded. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione as he realised what she was thinking. Draco just looked confused.

Their portrait was of a couple, a boy and a girl of their age, both wearing Hogwarts robes with 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl' badges sparkling from the lapels. "Draco, Hermione, these two young people are Jesse and Elizabeth, Jesse, Elizabeth these are the new Heads, Hermione and Draco. They have set their new password to be Dramione. I will leave you alone so you can go to sleep. Good night" and once again he was gone after Hermione and Draco turned to say goodbye.

The portrait swung open and the pair entered the common room and Hermione gasped at the room inside. It had been decorated with gold and silver colours and it looked regal. They had their own kitchen, common room, library and a staircase which led to their bedrooms, a bathroom connecting each room. Hermione after gazing in awe of the common room, raced upstairs to see her name on a plaque on a door. Opening the door, she found that the room was empty and when she turned away to tell Draco, she heard a clunk and she turned back to look. Her room had changed into the room she had always wanted. The lilac colour of the walls matched the bed spread and pillows on the four poster bed. Her chest of drawers, wardrobe and bedside tables all matched and Hermione was in awe. This had been the room she had begged her parents for after seeing it in a magazine that summer. Her parents had declined, saying that they were too busy waiting for Hermione's little brother to arrive, so they couldn't do her room this year but they would later. She also had her own little study as her room was spacious and Hermione was sure she could have the whole of Gryffindor Tower in for a slumber party just in her room.

Hermione opened the door which led out of her room on the same wall of her entrance doorway and found the most majestic bathroom she had ever seen. The bathroom was triple the size of the Prefects Bathroom and the bath stretched across the whole room. The toilet and basin were set off into another little room off there and the other door Hermione assumed led to Draco's room.

Shrugging, Hermione suddenly felt a wave of tiredness hit her, and she walked into her room, found her clothes unpacked and placed in the wardrobe and chest of drawers. Finding a nightie, Hermione quickly got changed and clambered into bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. 03 Enchantments

Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon floating in her room

Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon floating in her room. It smelt delicious and she wanted some. Kicking her bed covers off her, she stood on the cold wooden floor, shivering a bit, but when she got used to the lack of heat, she walked across her room and opened the door. Stepping out onto the balcony, the smell got stronger and Hermione heard her stomach rumble. Hermione ran down the stairs, almost falling, and turned towards the private kitchen.

Draco had been up for fifteen minutes and had had a hankering for a bacon sandwich so; he had decided to make one. Hermione wasn't up yet and he liked it that way. It was quiet and a heck of a lot easier to work when she wasn't nagging him about neglecting his Head Boy duties. They had been at school almost a week and she was already complaining about something and whenever Draco rolled his eyes in response, it made the situation a lot worse. However, whenever she realised what she was doing, she shut up, winked at him and sauntered off. He couldn't understand what was going through the mind of the girl but he tried to push it out of his mind.

While he was waiting for his bacon to cook, he had wandered into the library, found a book and sat in the kitchen reading. This was what shocked Hermione when she entered the kitchen. Not only was Draco Malfoy reading, he was reading with just his pyjama bottoms and some glasses. He looked like a completely different person with the glasses. His blonde hair fell onto the glass and he didn't push it out of the way. Hermione gasped as Malfoy looked human. There was no sneer or smirk on his face, there was no armour up around in the shape of his Slytherin robes, there was a studious student sitting in her kitchen and she almost had to admit that he looked gorgeous.

'_What the hell is going on with me? Draco Malfoy is not gorgeous!'_ she told herself, but making sure that he couldn't invade her mind, like he did Harry's.

"Believe me I don't want to!" his cool voice drifted into her thoughts

"You don't want to what?" Hermione regained reality and looked towards the boy sitting in the chair

"Never mind" he said in a very bored tone, and Hermione realised that he had been reading her thoughts but she couldn't tell how much he had seen. "Shit!" he muttered as the smell of bacon became exceptionally strong. Hermione was amazed by what she saw.

'_Malfoy is cooking the muggle way!' _she thought to herself once again

"There is no other way to cook so if you want one either sit down or bugger off!"

Malfoy had gone back to the boy she knew. The studious student had disappeared and here once again was the 'evil' Malfoy. She turned to leave, hoping it would irritate him, but her stomach grumbled so loud, Malfoy heard and laughed.

"You may want to leave but your stomach is saying that it is hungry" he motioned to the other seat around the table in the kitchen, with two place settings, a plate of bacon, a basket of buns and a jar of Heinz ketchup. He was already seated, a bun cut open and he was currently squeezing on ketchup.

Hermione scolded herself and sat down. She had reverted back to the old Hermione. She had a new image and personality she had to create and if it meant being civil to Malfoy, then so be it. Looking over at the boy in question she saw an unfamiliar sight. He was not stuffing as much food down his gullet as quick as he could. He took graceful and small bites which Hermione couldn't help but smile at. He was definitely a Malfoy as they were not like pigs at a trough which reminded Hermione of her two best friends. If they ever saw her eating breakfast with Malfoy in a civilised way, they would take her to St Mungo's so she could be checked out by a healer. Laughing at the thought, she looked up from her bacon sandwich to see Malfoy staring at her with inquisitive eyes.

'_What is with Granger? She is being weird. Well, she is always weird but she is being even more weird than usual!'_ Draco thought to himself as Hermione laughed at her own private joke. Shaking his head he glanced down at the empty plate in front of him and then grabbed another bun.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Hermione asked Draco, with the same voice she had asked him about dumping Pansy

"My fath-"

"Your father taught you to cook?" Hermione asked with a look of shock coming over her face

"If you let me finish! My father was rarely at home when I was younger, my mother is too busy lunching with the ladies and I have no other family so I spent my time in the kitchen with the house elves. I watched them cook meals and I started to pick up tricks and I can now produce a five course dinner." He smiled, not smirked, at her and Hermione was unsure how to take this smile. Was he being sincere? Or was there a hidden agenda? She would find out but first she wanted to finish the sandwich.

"So you were taught by the house elves of Malfoy Manor?" She wasn't sure whether to believe him.

"Well, not so much house elves but house elf. You know that house elf Potty set free when we were in year two? Well, Dobby taught me!" he added with a sigh. When Potter had set Dobby free, Draco had lost the only person who cared about him at the Manor; however he would never tell anyone that.

She made a mental note to talk to Dobby later on and she also looked down at her plate. She was stuffed after having three bread buns and then she realised that she had finished the bacon off and Draco was just having a bread bun.

"I am sorry for eating the bacon!"

"I cooked it so it could be eaten not stared at Granger!"

"I meant that you haven't got any!"

"That doesn't matter. I like bread with or without bacon!" He raised an eyebrow and the trademark smirk was plastered on his face once more. This was the first time in six years of coming to the school, that they had spent in civilised company of each other for longer than a second. Getting up Hermione thanked Malfoy for the breakfast and walked back to her room. She plucked her towel from the back of her door and wandered into the bathroom. Malfoy however had stayed in the kitchen to clear up the mess he and Hermione had made, still unsure about how he was going to find out what was bugging Granger. He had tried being nice, he had made her breakfast but she had asked him questions. He was going to have to step up the 'nice factor' and actually become friends with Granger if he was to discover what was happening with her.

Classes that morning had been boring, even for Hermione's standards. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to answer every question and that she was going to give off the impression that she didn't care but it was exceptionally hard to keep up. Malfoy wasn't helping her situation either. He continued staring at her, trying to plan out a strategy when Blaise wrote him a note.

'D- What the feck is up. You look like you are planning something! B'

"As a matter of fact B, I am." Draco said to his partner as Hermione once again stopped herself from putting her hand up. It continued like that for another two hours and then it was lunch.

Hermione, sat opposite the two boys, looked at them in disgust. They were shoving food in their mouths as if the world was about to run out of chicken legs. She thought about breakfast that morning and smiled at the thought.

'_Granger. I am not the only one with this talent and if people know we have been civil to one another, things will go back to the way they were!' _Draco's voice entered her head and Hermione dropped her buttered bread in her pumpkin juice. She didn't dare look up.

'_How the hell are you doing this?' _she thought back, hoping he was still reading her mind

'_I told you I was talented. However, this talent is not what is happening. We have some sort of connection and only Dumbledore can explain this! And I don't know about you but I want to keep my reputation.'_

'_This is ridiculous. We can communicate with our minds! There is no logic behind this'_

'_Granger, let me remind you that you are in fact a muggle born so by the use of logic, you shouldn't have magic. Don't get angry' _he added quickly as he saw her head come back up and look for him along the Slytherin table. She quickly found his face and looked into his eyes. There was no hate in his eyes, only questions but his face showed something completely different.

"Err-my-o-nee argh ewe ogay?"

"Ronald, swallow the chicken that is in your mouth and repeat the question"

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Why?"

"Because you have a look on your face as if you have sick in your mouth!"

"That is lovely Ronald. I have to go. I will see you in Defence fifth. I have to go to the-"

"Library, we know" the boys chorused, chicken spraying all over the people sitting around them. Ginny, looked at Ron and snorted, looked at Harry and blushed. He blushed also and then spat a mouthful of chicken on her as he sneezed. Hermione decided that this would be a good time to make a quick exit as she didn't want to be around when Ginny started hexing people.

The library of Hogwarts was Hermione's favourite place. The smell when she entered overpowered her senses and she knew she was at home. Going to the Restricted Section of the library, Hermione found a book on enchantments at Hogwarts. Flicking through the pages she came across a stack of parchment with writing on it. Taking the parchment off the top of the page, she read the article.

'_Hogwarts has been described as one of the most magical places in the whole of Europe. It is so when wanting to study magic and see magic being learnt. However, it is also magical for love. The couples that meet here never part from each other and they remain in love until their dying day. _

_The most magical enchantment at Hogwarts was set up when the four founders founded the school and it is for the Head Boy and Girl. The pair which become Head Boy and Girl have been destined to be together since their birth. They will dislike each other at first but over time their love will grow. Many believe the Head Boy and Girls of Hogwarts are the most lucky ones as they can communicate together using their minds. This is a present from Godrick Gryffindor for the future Head Boys and Girls of Hogwarts as he could communicate with his true love through the use of thought._

Hermione looked down at the page in shock. Her and Draco were destined to be together because Godrick Gryffindor had met his true love it meant everyone else did! That was wonderful. Looking at the stacks of paper she flicked through the parchment carefully. It was girls hand writing and she started to read them, one particularly taking her fancy.

"_Why does this happen to me? I don't even like him in that way! Why do I get to fall in love with the pillock? Why do I have to deprive the wizarding world of the 'sexiest man on earth'? Urgh, this can not be happening. There is no way that this is going to happen. I will not allow it! It all started over breakfast…"_

Hermione gasped as she knew what was happening. She had to tell someone about this! The girl who had written this knew exactly what Hermione was feeling. She had to put up with a guy she disliked and then they ended up together for the rest of their lives.

Shutting the book and placing it in her bag carefully Hermione ran from the library. The letter she held in her hand had a name on the scroll and in very neat handwriting it said

Lilly Evans


	4. 04 Discussions

Hermione, once reaching the Head's common room, sat in front of the fire as she re-read the parchment

Hermione, once reaching the Head's common room, sat in front of the fire as she re-read the parchment.

_Why does this happen to me? I don't even like him in that way! Why do I get to fall in love with the pillock? Why do I have to deprive the wizarding world of the 'sexiest man on earth'? Urgh, this can not be happening. There is no way that this is going to happen. I will not allow it! It all started over breakfast. _

_He was sitting in the kitchen reading a book and not being the arrogant prat that I know. Then he made me sit and eat breakfast. Well, he didn't make me eat breakfast; I did it of my own accord. I couldn't refuse breakfast when someone was making it for me. He looked amazing I have to say! _

_Here he goes again. He can here me thinking about him. James Harry Potter is an arrogant… there, he has stopped listening now. Why can't he just leave me alone? This enchantment thing must wear off! There is no possible way that it will stay! I don't even like James. He is arrogant, annoying, a pain in the bum and continues to ask me out. He just won't get that I am not into him. Why on earth did Dumbledore make us Head Boy and Girl when he knew this would happen? _

_He knew that Potter has this fascination with me! He knew all of this yet continues to make my life miserable at this school. Someone please just shoot me or make someone else Head Girl. Every girl in the school fawns over Potter like he is some sort of God, as if he will be the saviour of us all!_

_There is no freaking way that I will marry and spend the rest of my life with him! Imagine re-producing with him. It is making me feel sick. Imagine the children we would have. They would look like him! I would never be able to look at the little boy again. The child would be cursed by looking like his father. But, if there was any justice in the world, the child would have my eyes. _

_They are the only good thing about me. My eyes! I love them. They are so deep and green. Potters are a muddy brown and look terrible when he is unhappy. Oh God, he is back again. _

_James Potter is an absolute pillock and I hate the way he… What James? No I wont go out with you!...I am not telling you where I am!... I am not in the library… Wonderful, the boy wonder is coming to the library so I am going to have to leave really quickly. I must finish this later._

_Property of Lily Evans_

_Hermione was laughing her head off reading this and she hadn't noticed someone had joined her in the common room. _

_Draco was looking at Hermione like she was mental. She was laughing at a piece of parchment which looked at least fifteen years old. What on earth was so funny? She still hadn't noticed him so he crept up behind her to read over her shoulder. _

_Hermione felt a presence behind her and she suddenly went cold. Draco realised his mistake as soon as the air left his body. He had let out a breath as he was reading, but it was on the back of Hermione's neck and she shivered but then spun around to see who it was standing behind her. She received the shock of her life when she saw Draco that close to her. His piercing grey eyes stared into her own and a smirk was plastered all over his face. _

_"What are you up to Granger?" he sneered at her, hoping that she would pick a fight with him._

_"None of your business Malfoy" she spat, hoping he would drop the subject_

_"I think not! I will take that" he said as he leant across the back of the sofa and pulled the paper out of her hands. He started reading and his eyes grew wide in shock_

_"This is Potters mother?" he said in disgust_

_"Yes" _

_"She was head girl?"_

_"Apparently so"_

_"Potter's dad was head boy?"_

_"Yes"_

_"They hated each other?"_

_"Evidently my dear Watson"_

_"Is it just me or does this sound familiar?"_

_"I don't think so" she said, hoping to sound innocent_

_"FINE" Draco shouted at her and threw the paper in her face. _

_"WHAT THE HECK HAS GOT INTO YOU MALFOY?" Hermione screamed at the top of her voice_

_"WHAT?"_

_"You are acting hot and then you go freezing cold. What the hell is up with that?"_

_"Me? You are completely mental. What was that on the train? You have new clothes and you try to make yourself look good but then you go back to your normal self. Then, in class you don't answer any questions, you don't do your homework straight away, you leave it to the last minute and even your grades have dropped. Now you are secretly reading things and then blowing up at me when I ask what it is. Spill it Granger! What the freaking hell is going on in your mind?"_

_Hermione had remained silent during this speech, knowing that everything he said was true. She had been dressing differently, acting differently and Malfoy had noticed. She had to explain what was going on in her head._

_"I need a change. I am sick of being Miss Hermione-Know-It-All-Granger. I want to have a proper teenage life. I want people to like me for me not being Harry Potter's best friend. I want to make an impact at this school and being that person is not what I want to be remembered for. My life has been dictated to me by my parents and now Dumbledore, and don't get me wrong Dumbledore is amazing, but I want my own life. I want to take charge for once. I want change!-" she started and Draco started to drift off._

_He knew that she was known as Saint Potter's best friend and that must have been a torment. Being known for being a relative or friend of someone who is famous was a pain. Draco knew this as he had his father's reputation to uphold. He had to come across as the cold and calculating boy that his father had taught him to be but inside he couldn't understand anything about it. What was the difference with the bloods? If they had magical talent then they were a witch or wizard and if they didn't, they were muggles. There was a distinct difference and there was nothing in between. Why were his father and the Dark Lord so content on dividing the wizarding world because of a simple thing? Draco knew that he had let his mind wander and brought his mind back to what Hermione was saying. She had definitely changed over the summer, her hair was turning darker, she had 'filled out' and her attitudes had changed. She was even starting to look like Pansy, and the thought chilled him to the bones. He could only handle one Pansy._

_"Draco? Are you even listening to what I am saying?"_

_"Hmm? Yeah. Of course. I agree"_

_"You agree that I should cut off all my hair and do a strip tease for you right here?"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I knew you weren't listening!"_

_"Look, I was thinking and I agree. I hate living in other people's shadows and I know exactly how you feel. It is a bitch not being able to live your life the way you want. You just have to stop letting people dictate your life. Relax and chill a little. You have started to change with your clothes and your hair. Have you died it?"_

_"No, it has just naturally got darker as it has neared my birthday. I don't know what its about but whatever. Why? Does it look weird?" she self consciously placed her hand on her hair, smoothing it out._

_"No, its fine. I was just wondering" Draco said, but inside his head was something else._

_'I know that you are thinking something else. I can hear you remember' Hermione's thoughts interrupted his own_

_"Granger, I need to talk to my parents about something. Can I ask you to leave while I communicate with my parents on an urgent matter?" he asked as politely as he could and Hermione gave him a quizzical look before leaving the common room, as she went in search of Harry and Ron. _

_Draco grabbed some powder, muttered an incantation and suddenly he could see into the Malfoy Manor sitting room. Seeing a house elf, Draco beckoned it to come closer._

_"Yes Master Malfoy. What can Tinky do for you?"_

_"I need you to fetch my mother and father urgently. NOW!" he bellowed at the house elf, showing them the meaning of haste._

_"Y….yyyeees Master Malfoy" the house elf stuttered before it apparated to find Draco's parents. _

_Seconds later the sitting room doors opened and Narcissa and Lucius entered, the former looking worried, the latter looking angry._

_"What is wrong son?" Draco's mother asked, showing genuine concern for her son and his well being_

_"Get on with it" Lucius spat at his son, not thankful for the interruption._

_"Mother, father, can you remember what you told me about the baby that was stolen from the Parkinsons almost seventeen years ago? Pansy's twin sister?"_

_"Yes son" they both chorused_

_"I think I have just found her" and with this Lucius looked up and looked interested_

_"Who is it?" he asked, sharp and to the point_

_"Hermione Granger!"_


	5. 05 Answers

"WHAT

"WHAT? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MARBLES?" Hermione was not taking this the way Draco had hoped.

"Look, all we have to do is take you to see Dumbledore and Mrs Parkinson and they will be able to tell you whether you are her missing daughter." Draco explained to Hermione who was pacing the carpet of the common room

"I can not be a Parkinson! I can not be that twits sister, especially her twin. We don't even look alike"

"That's not strictly true. Your hair has turned the darkest shade of brown and I wouldn't be surprised that by the end of the week your hair turns black. All the Parkinson's have brown eyes and so they won't change and you have the same body as Pansy, not that I have looked or anything!" he added at the end in case of making her angry.

"Dumbledore will explain this!"

"Gr…Her…Hermione, it is three in the morning. He won't be awake!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Look, I am coming with you in case you do something rather stupid when you find out"

"IT IS NOT TRUE! I AM NOT A PARKINSON" Hermione shouted at the top of her voice, waking up the portraits in the common room. They were all muttering about some hormonal girl and they knew to shut up when Hermione aimed a spell that just missed the frame of a portrait. Her eyes flashed venomously and Draco was slightly scared at the new Hermione he saw. Storming out of the common room, Hermione muttered something to the portraits and Draco swiftly followed.

"Hermione, calm down. You will wake up the whole castle if you continue like this and I would prefer to keep the badge of Head Boy." He told her, as she stormed through the castle, blowing open every door with her wand. They finally reached Dumbledore's office and Hermione looked at the door as if it was poisonous. Draco stated the password and they hopped onto the eagle which revolved leading Hermione and Draco to the door in front of them which lead to Dumbledore's study. They knocked once and Hermione burst through the doors, not wanting to be kept waiting.

"Look, he isn't here. He is probably in bed, where we should be!" Draco stated after looking round the empty room but he was interrupted

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger"

"Is that my name?"

"Pardon Miss Granger"

"See Draco, you were lying. I am a Granger. Lets go" Hermione started for the door

"I see you have told her Mister Malfoy" Dumbledore's voice hit Hermione like a gale force wind.

"Told me what professor?"

"That you are not a Granger. That you are in fact a Parkinson"

"IT'S NOT TRUE" Hermione screamed, awakening many of the portraits in the headmasters office.

"Miss Parkinson, I assure you it is true"

"Why though? How?"

"You were born at St Mungo's hospital on the nineteenth of September to Mr and Mrs Parkinson, with a twin sister born just minutes before you. You are the younger of the twins and Mr and Mrs Parkinson loved you the moment they saw you. However, the Order of the Phoenix had heard a prophecy about you and they knew that you must be taken away from the Parkinson family as we could not allow the prophecy to come true. You were placed in the care of John and Jane Granger because they could not have children, and we knew that you would be safe there. After the first few years you had not shown any magical talent and we knew that the prophecy would never come true. However, shortly before your eleventh birthday Mr and Mrs Granger told me that your magic had started to show and that they were scared that you would find out the truth. They loved you from the moment they saw you like your birth parents had but they knew that as soon as you found out about your background you would hate them. Hence the reason why we had to keep up the pretence of you being a muggle born witch."

"You mean that the people I have loved as my parents deceived me?"

"No. They did not deceive you. They only loved you for being you. There is a glamour spell on yourself at the moment and if you wish I will remove it. However, after this takes place, many things will change. I hope you are ready for the consequences Miss Parkinson"

"Just do it" Hermione stated, she couldn't look at the old man sitting before her. The man she had trusted all along and the man whom she looked up to had lied to her all the time she had been at school. She wanted to be sick.

Suddenly she felt a tingle over the whole of her body and Draco looked at her, his mouth almost on the floor. In front of him sat the identical twin of Pansy Parkinson and he was shocked. Her hair was still long but it had straightened itself out and turned jet black. Her eyes were still brown but now they were a dark almost black colour and it made Hermione look dangerous. Her face wasn't squashed like her sisters but regal and Draco admitted that she looked like her mother. Her body had remained the same but he knew that her personality would change.

"Miss Parkinson. Would you like to be re-sorted?" Dumbledore asked the new girl in front of him, wondering why he had denied her her proper family.

"Yes"

"So be it" he said deeply, a sigh escaping his lips as he reached up to the shelf where the sorting hat stood. He gestured for Hermione to sit on his chair and he held the hat above her head. After placing it on her head, he stood beside Draco to watch.

"My my, I did get it wrong didn't I?" The hat asked Hermione. "You were placed in the right house before but this wont do. I have one word to say to you. SLYTHERIN"

A smile crept up on Draco's face, and Hermione caught it and one appeared on hers. She looked at the old Headmaster standing looking at her, sadness in his eyes and she raised an eyebrow. The old Hermione was gone, and now this new Hermione stood in her place, and she liked the way it felt. She felt power and she knew that she could and did have it. Standing up, she looked at Dumbledore and simply said

"Goodnight" and walked out with Draco swiftly following.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Draco called out, not caring that he could wake up the whole school anymore.

"What?" Hermione spat at him, liking how the power surged through her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine. I wish I had known sooner" she smiled sweetly at him and then looked him straight in the eye. She placed her arm through the crack in his arm and the two walked off down the corridor together, both knowing that now they ruled the school.

"Draco, one question!"

"Fire away"

"What will everyone say?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really"

"Then don't worry" he gave her a genuine smile and they entered the common room.

"Hermione"

"Yes"

"Potter is going to freak"

"Good!"


	6. 06 Meetings

As soon as Hermione entered the Great Hall again the next morning, the rumours started

As soon as Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning, the rumours started. The doors opened and Hermione and Draco were stood there observing the scene. Everyone turned to stare at the pair and they smiled to each other and made their way over to the Slytherin table where everyone was waiting to greet the new member of the house. Pansy was sat in the middle of a bunch of boys and when she saw Hermione she shrieked and jumped up, hugged her new sister and dragged her over to where she had been originally sitting. Draco smirked as a pair of emerald green eyes and brown eyes watched the whole scene, food dropping from their open mouths.

Everyone was congratulating Hermione and she felt right at home, and was happy. She was even happier when Draco sat beside her, her smile grew larger. This was the happiest she had felt in days and she truly felt like she belonged there.

"Mommy and Daddy are arriving today to see you. We never thought we would see you again! You look a hell of a lot better now that you truly look like me. No offence if you liked the way you looked before but give me a break. Now, you are hot and your big sister is here to help you at any point." Pansy smiled at Hermione, and Hermione couldn't help but beam back. Pansy was so happy that it was contagious and Draco couldn't help but laugh when Hermione and Pansy started 'bonding'. He thought he would never have seen the day when Hermione and Pansy would be civil to one another but he was proven wrong. He was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Students, I would like to announce that we have a new member of Slytherin house. She is Miss Hermione Parkinson, formally Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor house. She is still the same person but her name, robes and her appearance have changed somewhat. Treat her no differently. Now, enjoy the rest of your breakfast" Dumbledore announced before sitting back down in his seat and talking to Professor McGonagall.

Everyone was still staring at Hermione in disbelief that the best friend of Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Princess was a Slytherin and related to Pansy Parkinson. The students of Slytherin had not noticed two people of Gryffindor get up from the table and stalk over to the Slytherins.

"Hermione. What the hell are you doing sitting over here?"

"Were you not paying attention Potter" Draco answered for Hermione

"Yeah Potter. Toddle off with Weasel King" Pansy chimed in

"Are either of your names Hermione? No? Then shut up! Hermione?"

"Look, Potter. I belong in Slytherin now and I would appreciate if you didn't talk to my fellow housemates like that. In fact thirty points from Gryffindor for telling them to shut up."

"What has gotten into you Hermione?" Ron asked, worried about his best friend.

"Weasel, I just said and were you not paying attention to Dumbledore's speech? Tut tut. Insubordination. Another thirty points from Gryffindor." This caused a snicker to ripple through the Slytherins as Harry and Ron stood dumbfounded at their old best friend.

"Move along Potty" Draco waved them off.

"Shut up Malfoy! Parkinson" he glared at Draco and Pansy "Parkinson" he spat at Hermione, who feigned being hurt and stuck out her bottom lip as if she were going to start to cry. They stalked off and left the Great Hall while Hermione giggled with laughter. Noticing that Draco was pulling on Hermione's robes, she got up and followed him out of the hall.

"Your parents have arrived. Would you like to meet them?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer. "Don't worry; you look fine for someone who hasn't slept all night"

"Thank you for that Draco!" Hermione stated sarcastically

"Your welcome" he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, whilst allowing her to take his arm and they walked along the corridor laughing at anything. Stopping outside the common room door, Hermione straightened out her skirt and robes, knowing that she had to make a good first impression. Opening the door Hermione barely managed to step into the common room before

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER" and someone thrust themselves at Hermione, almost knocking the wind out of her. Hermione noticed that this person smelt heavily of perfume and thus she guessed that this person was her mother.

The woman in question pulled herself from her daughter and stepped back to look at Hermione. This gave Hermione a chance to look at her mother and her breath was taken away. She looked exactly like her; however she had the nose of her father, while Pansy had the nose of their mother. The woman before her was wearing robes of silver, which flattered her face and her body. Her father was stood at the opposite side of the room, tears in his eyes and wearing robes of black.

"Hermione, you have been returned to us, thanks to young Master Malfoy here." Her father indicated to Draco who had been waiting beside the portrait not wanting to interrupt their hellos. Hermione turned to see Draco looking uncomfortable for once in his life and she smiled at his discomfort. Turning back to her parents, she saw her mother crying into her father's shoulder and muttering 'Thank the Dark Lord'. Hermione hadn't thought about that. Her parents were big 'You Know Who' supporters so could Hermione follow in their foot steps?

'_Hermione, don't think about that right now. Enjoy the time you have with your parents!' _Draco interrupted her thoughts and she smiled as he left the common room to leave her and her parents alone.

They spent three hours talking to Hermione and another five minutes saying their goodbyes and they finally left. Looking at her watch Hermione saw that she had a free at the moment and as soon as the common room door shut, it opened again.

"Hermione"

"Draco"

"Like them?"

"Love them!"

"Good"

"Good"

"Didn't miss much"

"Good"

"Good"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"This"

"You're welcome" he smiled as she crossed the room to him.

Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on Draco's cheek and she started to pull away but his arms encircled her waist and he looked into her eyes. Unconsciously, Hermione licked her lips as Draco stared into her eyes, drinking in her beauty.

"Our eyes are sentinels unto our judgement" Hermione stated before she was silenced by Draco's lips on hers. Hermione melted into his embrace as his tongue explored her mouth. Nibbling on his lip, he smiled and pushed her against the nearest wall. Her back hit the wall with a crack but Hermione didn't feel it. She was too busy concentrating on what was happening. She was kissing him back with passion that she never knew she had within her and she knew her big sister would be unhappy. She was really kissing her sisters man but she didn't care at that moment. The world was forgotten as Draco kissed her. His lips were soft, his kisses were caring and the way he held her and touched her skin made Hermione feel like she was on fire.

His hands started to lift the bottom of her shirt up, stroking the smooth tanned skin underneath moving upwards towards one of her new bras. Hermione's hands unbuttoned Draco's shirt, and was pulling it away from his body, while running her finger tips over the toned skin. They both knew they were going to fast but Hermione didn't care. She needed to be reckless but she knew that she wanted Draco.

Draco pulled away. He couldn't seduce Hermione when she was vulnerable. Resting his head on hers, he looked down to where his hands were lying. His thumb was gently caressing the lace of the bra that covered Hermione's skin and he had been enjoying it immensely. Hermione knew Draco had pulled away for her, and what she was currently feeling and she thanked him for it. However, she made no move for Draco to remove his hands. Her hands were still running down his toned stomach, enjoying tracing the outline of his six pack. His breath felt hot on her skin and she closed her eyes, drinking in what had happened. They kissed once more; before deciding to stop before they took it any further and they both sat down to start their homework. However, neither of the concentrated very long and both sat thinking of what happened.

An uncomfortable fifteen minutes later, they both went down to the Great Hall, hand in hand but as soon as the doors were about to open, they let go of each other, both knowing Pansy would be unbearable. The doors opened and people turned to look at the pair once more, every whisper stopped as all eyes watched the two glide towards the Slytherin table to join their peers. Draco joined his best friend Blaise and they talked about quidditch and new strategies but he watched Hermione with Pansy. They were in deep conversation when Pansy erupted into happy sobs while mentioning that she was happy for Hermione. Then, Pansy came over and hugged Draco whilst muttering in his ear

"Hurt my sister and I swear to God Draco!" and Draco smiled and nodded, thanking everyone that Pansy hadn't reacted badly. Pansy almost skipped out of the Great Hall once she was finished dinner and when Draco and Hermione got up, the hall went silent.

"Ahh fuck this" Draco muttered and pulled Hermione into a dip and kissed her once again on the lips. Gasps were heard throughout the room and Hermione giggled into the kiss.

"Now that was an impact" she grinned as Draco pulled her upright again and they walked out of the hall, hand in hand.

Dumbledore sat at the top table watching the events, a sad smile covering his face as Hermione and Draco left the room.

"It has started!"

_**Authors note: "Our eyes are sentinels unto our judgement"- I wish was my own quote, however the words are from the play The Changeling by Thomas Middleton and William Rowley. **_


	7. 07 Actions

Draco and Hermione never left each others side for the next few weeks and it was extremely rare to see one without the other somewhere in the vicinity of them

Draco and Hermione never left each others side for the next few weeks and it was extremely rare to see one without the other somewhere in the vicinity of them. They went everywhere together; to class, to meals, to Quidditch, he even waited outside of the toilet for her. She went to watch him play Quidditch, something she had rarely done with Harry and Ron, and she never missed one of Draco's practises. Rumours were circulating the school and everywhere they went together, another rumour started. Their favourite was that Hermione was pregnant and they had both enjoyed looking at everyone's faces when hearing the rumour the pair started. When Harry and Ron had heard about this rumour, Harry had looked sickened at his ex best friend and Ron looked murderous which wasn't helped that whenever they were around, Hermione and Draco acted sickly sweet to each other. She would place his hand on her bum and she would kiss him passionately so it would piss them both off. Draco didn't care and he was glad that there was a new Hermione and the whole school knew that she was _his _Hermione.

The Monday before the Halloween dance, a group of Slytherins were sitting on the grass of the Transfiguration courtyard. Most of the group was made up of the Quidditch team but there were also Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne and a few other girls who Hermione was still only getting to know. The boys were talking about quidditch strategies and the other teams training while the girls were talking about the Halloween dance on Friday. Hermione had only been paying a little attention to Astoria as she talked about the dress she was wearing and how everyone was going to be staring at her, but she watched Draco intently. The way his lips moved entranced her as he talked passionately about his favourite sport. When she had been friends with Harry and Ron she hadn't found Quidditch interesting and had ignored everything they said, however when Draco talked she couldn't get enough. She would hear him talk about Quidditch for the rest of her life if it meant that that Draco would be in her future.

His arm was placed possessively around her waist, hugging her to him as if he felt like she would leave him if he let go of her for a second. He could smell her perfume and was intoxicated. Everything about her was intoxicating and Draco knew he would never be able to get enough of the girl sitting next to him, whose hand was currently drawing circles on his back. He also knew that she was watching him, however he couldn't look at her without losing his concentration and the Slytherins had a big game against Gryffindor and they really needed a strategy to beat Potter and the dunderhead Weasley clan.

Hermione was brought back to reality when Astoria asked if she agreed. Hermione not knowing what to do looked to her sister for help and when Pansy nodded Hermione said she did agree. This was obviously the answer Astoria was after as her face lit up and she grinned like an idiot for the next few minutes. Everyone wanted Hermione Parkinson's idea or confirmation because she was Head Girl but she was also one of the most powerful people at Hogwarts because of the family she was in, but also because of the boy she was dating. She had influence at the school and she was starting to enjoy it.

"Hermione-" her sister whispered in her ear "- Astoria wanted to know whether you would help her get ready for the dance. But I can see your mind is elsewhere!" she indicated to Draco.

"Am I that obvious? I have other things on my mind. School for example"

"Draco's lips?" Pansy said a little louder than what they had been speaking earlier and Draco turned his full attention onto the twins sitting beside him.

"What about my lips?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face

"Hermione cant get them off her mind"

"Well how about I get them off your mind and onto your lips?"

"Sounds like a plan Mr Malfoy!" Hermione smirked back as she was lifted onto his lap, her legs dangling over his left leg. She was sitting sideways and Hermione wasn't about to complain as Draco's mouth was on hers as soon as she was seated. Everyone else took this as their cue to leave and left the couple to it.

Hermione couldn't understand what happened to her when she kissed Draco. It was as if an explosion went off within her, starting at her brain, down to her toes and back again. She lost all control and gave herself willingly over to him. He pulled away for a second before pushing her off his lap and onto the grass so she was lying down. Within seconds he was on top of her and he brought his head down to meet hers. A hand found its way up the inside of her skirt, which had shortened dramatically, and rested on her inner thigh. He knew that Hermione wasn't ready for that level of intimacy and he surely wasn't going to have sex in a courtyard at school at eleven o clock. He traced circles on the inside of her thigh like she had on his back and she giggled into his kiss. His other hand found its way up her shirt and cupped her breast.

Hermione had lost all control she had ever had in the relationship within two minutes of kissing Draco. She was his and although she used to preach about women not being objects of men, she was his object and he could do anything to her and she wouldn't mind. His hand accidentally caught the material of her knickers and she gasped but allowed him to continue tracing shapes. They were both getting really into the kissing when they were interrupted.

"MISS PARKINSON! MR MALFOY!" McGonagall's shrill voice echoed around the courtyard as she caught the pair making out. Both groaned under their breaths and burst out laughing as they heard each other. "I assure you this is no laughing matter! You are Head Boy and Girl. You should be setting an example to the younger students but instead I see you… you….-"

"making out professor?"

"Detention Mr Malfoy!"

"But professor!"

"That's enough Miss Parkinson!"

"Professor!"

"Miss Granger, I said enough!"

"My name is not Granger, its Parkinson! You should remember that I am a Parkinson because you kept it from me for most of my life. Anyway, what is wrong with showing public affection? I thought the whole point of this school was to make friends and me and Draco here were just showing co-operation and we were setting an example. It was the example of two people who care deeply about each other that they want everyone to know. Are you encouraging secrecy professor?"

"Miss Parkinson I apologise for calling you Granger but there was no need to talk to me like that. You too will be in detention with Mr Malfoy tonight at seven o clock. Please turn up to the library where you will be helping Madame Pince sort out the books. Good day!" she said and she turned and with a swish of her cloak she was gone.

Hermione and Draco turned to see everyone in the courtyard staring at them. Both laughing they told everyone to go to their next lessons, and Draco took Hermione's hand in his. Draco grabbed the bag lying on the floor and steered them both towards Charms. They had decided that, because they both had the same subjects at the same time, then they should just take one bag with one set of books in but two sets of parchment and quills. They couldn't see the point in dragging the same books around when they both had the same lessons and they were sat next to each other. 'What's the point of bringing the same thing twice?' was their logical answer and they were fine with the arrangement. The pair reached the Charms classroom, took their normal seats at the back of the classroom and waited for the lesson to start by making out.

"Do you two have to do that everywhere you go? It's rather disgusting!" Pansy told the couple who were sitting behind her and Blaise.

"Sorry people!" The two apologised to their best friends and sat facing away from each other, both trying to control their urge to kiss each other. Flitwick saved them by entering the room at that moment and climbed onto a stack of books so he could write on the board.

"Today class we will be doing the Seranto charm.." he started but Hermione and Draco didn't hear anything else as both had switched off thinking of the detention they were going to do.

The day passed quickly and as soon as the clock struck seven, both students were waiting beside Madam Pince's desk. Not daring to look at each other in case they laughed they followed Madam Pince to the back of the restricted section where she had piles of books waiting to be sorted. They got to work straight away, Hermione humming and Draco muttering Quidditch strategies. At eight o clock, Hermione was so bored she collapsed onto a bean bag chair she had conjured. Draco tried to think and then it came to him. The spell that Flitwick had been teaching the class today sorted things into piles and Draco knew that if he used this spell their work would be done.

"Seranto" Draco muttered quietly, knowing that if Madame Pince heard him using magic, she would make them both resort the whole library. Books started flying into logical piles of names in alphabetical order. It was the task that had been assigned to the pair so Hermione and Draco could sit back there for hours and Madame Pince need not know what happened.

Draco collapsed onto another bean bag which had been conjured by Hermione and pulled her across onto his lap. She sat and played with his hair, twisting it round her fingers, admiring the silky feel to it and smelling it. He laughed as she did the last one but she quietened him by putting her lips on his once again.

They both left the library at nine o'clock hand in hand and headed for their common room. Draco had promised to make them a nice dinner so she had to go get changed. She decided on her jeans and her red halter neck top which was cut off just above her belly button. Draco had changed into a green shirt and black trousers and was putting the final touches to the meal as she entered the kitchen. He had made Hermione's favourite and she had to admit that it tasted delicious.

"Hmm. I love this! How did you know that it was my favourite?"

"A few nights ago when we were in the Great Hall, you pointed to the spaghetti bolognaise and said and I quote "That's my favourite! If you ever need to get into my good books make me this and I will instantly forget anything horrible you did!"."

"Ah. That would explain it. This is amazing. Dobby taught you this?"

"Yeah"

"Well he has done an amazing job!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Hermione"

"Draco"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes I will"

"Good"

"Good"

That night Hermione and Draco fell asleep in each others arms, both fully dressed, both with a smile on their faces.


	8. 08 Halloween

Hermione looked at the girl lying on her bed, kicking her legs like a five year old in a tantrum

Hermione looked at the girl lying on her bed, kicking her legs like a five year old in a tantrum. She was rather disgusted at the behaviour the girl a year younger than her was showing. Astoria was pummelling Hermione's pillow and shouting obscenities aimed at Goyle, whom she was going to the ball with. Hermione and Draco had planned this ball to be fancy dress, so Goyle had wanted to go as a Muggle soldier and if you were a couple, you had to match so Astoria had to match her boyfriends outfit and she wasn't happy. He had given her a boy's uniform and she couldn't figure out that all she had to do was mutter some spells and it would change into the outfit she wanted.

Hermione at first had been astonished that Astoria had accepted Goyle's invitation to the party, but when she exhibited this behaviour, Hermione realised they had more in common than she thought. Sick of the girls whinging Hermione muttered several spells on the uniform to make it more suitable for Astoria to wear. The combat trousers turned into a miniskirt and the boots turned into stiletto boots, Hermione knowing full well that

Astoria's feet would hurt by the end of the night. Next, Hermione changed Astoria's hair so the wavy blonde hair turned straight and fell down her back. She smiled at her imagination and helped Astoria put on the costume. They couldn't decide what to do with the shirt until Hermione thought about tying it in a knot but then undoing the top few buttons. Astoria was ready after a flick of mascara and a slick of lip gloss. She heard Goyle and Draco shouting for them to hurry up but Hermione was no-where near ready.

Astoria went down without Hermione, told Draco she was coming, and left the common room with Goyle. Draco started pacing the room, waiting for Hermione to hurry up. He had come dressed as a prince from a fairytale, Prince Philip from Sleeping Beauty as he knew that this was Hermione's favourite story. However, it had taken him ages to find out what this person looked like and he had ended up asking some Hufflepuff if they knew the story or film. He wanted Hermione to hurry up so he shouted for her to hurry up before stalking to the entrance to the common room to look outside the door. He saw every sixth and seventh year walking towards the Great Hall, and with his back to the common room he shouted for her to hurry up otherwise he would leave without her. Turning around his jaw hit the ground.

Hermione was stood in the middle of the room, looking amazing. Her black hair was up in a messy bun with tendrils of curls falling out of it and around her face. A little tiara sat on top of her head and her brown eyes shone. She wore a dress of blue, slightly more fancy than Aurora's, but Draco didn't care. The material clung to every curve Hermione had on the top half of her body, and from the waist it widened out causing a wide skirt, with a blue shimmer on the top. Her shoulders had been dusted with some shimmer powder and her make up was barely there but Draco knew she didn't need make up because she looked beautiful no matter what. From behind his back, he pulled out a blood red rose, completely flawless, that had been enchanted to fit round the person's wrist. As soon as Hermione placed the rose to her skin, it wrapped itself around her wrist, not tightly but Hermione knew it was there. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked stunning and he knew he was very lucky she had said yes about going to the ball with him.

Earlier that day he had been sent a letter from his parents, containing another letter written by Lord Voldemort.

_Young Malfoy,_

_I am pleased to hear about the return of Miss Hermione Parkinson, she will be a loyal follower of our cause, I am sure. However a matter of importance has come to my attention which must be followed. You are to bed Miss Parkinson tonight, because it is critical that you do this. It has to be you and it has to be tonight. If you wish to prove your loyalty to me, you must do this task. I will be waiting to hear of your success._

There had been no name on the bottom of the letter but by the tone of the letter and the penmanship Draco could tell that it had been the Dark Lord who had sent this letter.

'_Hey, Draco, you going to take me to this ball or not?' _Hermione's thoughts entered his head. He had completely forgotten that she could invade his thoughts so he wouldn't have to think about his mission while she was around him. However, he noted that he didn't need the Dark Lords permission to sleep with someone; he only needed their permission because he would never abuse anyone. Some Death Eater he was going to be.

He offered his arm to Hermione, which she took and placed her own gloved hand daintily on his. He led her from the common room, down the stairs to the entrance to the Great Hall. The doors opened and silence covered the room, as everyone turned to stare at the couple entering. Everyone knew who it was and everyone wanted to be them. They looked perfect together and they were perfect individually. Draco led Hermione to the centre of the dance floor and the band struck up, playing a slow waltz, the traditional opening dance of any ball. They glided effortlessly around the room, one of his hands on the small of her back, the other enclosed with hers, and her head on his shoulder. Dumbledore watched the pair from his seat and closed his eyes. He knew what would happen tonight and he knew that Hermione would be clever about it, but he still wasn't 100 sure that she was loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. After all, her best friends had turned their back on her as soon as she was announced to be a Parkinson. She hadn't helped matters by abusing her power, but Harry and Ron still had some blame. The person he most placed blame on was himself. Why hadn't he told her? She would have been strong enough to handle it and she may have remained on the light side, but he didn't know. Watching the pair stare into each others eyes while dancing to another song, Dumbledore felt a pang in his chest. He knew that they both cared deeply for each other but only time could tell what would happen to the two of them.

Draco's grey eyes gave nothing away to Hermione. She knew he was keeping something from her but whilst trying to penetrate his mind, she felt like she was betraying him. He would tell her when he was ready and she would find out soon. She knew that. Instead of dwelling on it, she smiled sweetly up at him, her daring him to kiss her, and she got her wish. He brought his lips to hers and Hermione melted on the dance floor. She gave into his touch and her knees fell from underneath her. She was only supported by him, and she could feel every inch of him. Hermione knew he wanted to get out of there and she grinned, hoping to draw out his torment longer. They went to the bar to get a drink, and they sat at a table near the entrance. They were both enjoying their drink when her eyes quickly came into contact with a pair of emerald eyes shining across the room at her. Hermione tried to pull Draco away quickly but Harry was too quick and he caught up with them as Hermione tried to pull a protesting Draco out of the hall. He rounded the table they were going round and Harry headed them off.

"Parkinson" he spat, venom flowing in his word, "Malfoy. Should have guessed you were coming here together. Especially that spectacle you two put on in here a few weeks ago. Well, we really know what side you have chosen now but answer me this. All this time, all the years we had been 'friends' did you know that there was something not right about you? Did you know that you would eventually join the side where you belong? Someday I will face you again, and when it comes to the end, I will show no mercy!" he glared once more before striding off to a scowling Ron, whose date Lavender, looked put off that Ron was staring at Hermione instead of her.

Draco and Hermione looked with disgust on their faces as they watched a pathetic Lavender try to make 'Ron Ron' listen to her. She was moaning and almost crying and Hermione was irritated by herself for ever comparing herself to Lavender. However, she noticed that as soon as Lavender knew they were watching she winked at Draco and scowled in Hermione's direction.

'Ha ha, that night was a right laugh' Draco thought to himself as he thought about the night that he and Lavender had spent together.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Hermione bellowed, the whole hall looking at her and Draco.

Draco had forgotten that Hermione could hear his thoughts and she had tuned in at that precise moment.

"YOU? WITH HER?" Hermione pointed from Draco to Lavender accusingly.

"Hermione listen-"

"Don't you Hermione listen to me Draco Malfoy! You slept with…with.. THAT?" She pointed to Lavender once again. "I didn't think you would stoop that low!" she added with a slight cackle that even Draco was shocked at.

"Look, what has happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You seem-"

"What? I seem what? Perturbed that my boyfriend has slept with possibly every girl in this hall?" Draco hadn't noticed until now that Hermione's eyes were a deep black and then he realised what had happened.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who? Are you now turning gay Draco?" Hermione started to cackle once again

Draco snarled as he saw the person he knew had done this. _"Potter!"_

Ron and Harry had been standing at the front of the crowd watching this whole thing unfold but what he hadn't noticed was that Harry had been moving his mouth when Hermione had been talking. As if he was talking through her. As quickly as a cheeter, Draco was in front of Harry, his hands clasped tightly on his wand, the wand under Harry's adams apple.

"Take it off her" Draco commanded

"Take what off?" Harry asked, feigning innocence

"The enchantment you have on her. Take it off or I swear to god, Weasley will be asking you to the next ball!"

"I haven't got the slightest idea what you are on about."

"Remove the enchantment from my girlfriend otherwise you will be Weasley's girlfriend. I think you would suit pink actually Potter. I will show you, shall I?" he sneered as Harry's costume turned into a pink dress, much like the one Ginny was wearing.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "What is he on about? What are you doing to Hermione?"

"Aww, Potter. Your girlfriend would like to know how you have enchanted Hermione, Head Girl by the way, and are now speaking through her. I am sure Dumbledore would love to hear about his favourite pupil breaking one more of the school rules by bewitching another pupil."

"Shove off Malfoy" Ron finally said

"Managed to pluck up the courage to speak to me Weaslebee? Remember the last time you tried to curse me, you were throwing up slugs for a day. Care to try again? At least I am older and wiser, whereas you have the mental capacity of a Nargle and the wits of Hagrid."

There was a loud bang as Dumbledore finally made his presence known again.

"Harry, take it off!" Dumbledore said in a stern voice. Harry and everyone around was shocked as they had never heard Dumbledore speak to Harry in that way. It was as if he was disappointed and angry with the way Harry handled the situation of Hermione's ancestry.

"Mr Malfoy, I would like you to take Miss Parkinson back to the Heads Common Room and wait for me there. Everyone, the party is over. Harry you are to stay exactly where you are." Dumbledore said as he muttered the counter spell to the spell Hermione was under. She closed her eyes and felt weak.

Draco, seeing Hermione about to fall, caught her in time. Placing one of her slender arms around his neck, he slid an arm under her knees and other around her waist and carried her back to the room. Lying her gently on the sofa, he waited for Dumbledore and ten minutes later, Dumbledore was with them once again, apologising to Hermione and warning Draco that if something like that ever happened again then he was to take points off, not turn peoples clothes into the opposite sex's clothes. With a curt smile, Dumbledore left and Hermione started to see clearly again.

"Draco, what happened?"

"It's a long story"

"Tell it to me"

So he did tell her it, and she looked horrified at what she had said and what she had done. He had told her about Harry and his apparent dislike for them as a couple. When he was finished, she cuddled in close to him, and kissed him on the lips.

"Its only ten o clock you know" she muttered into his ear as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Yeah but you have had a rough night"

"Personally I would like the distraction"

"I am a distraction eh?"

"You are one big distraction to me Draco" Her hand started to unbutton the buttons on his tunic, revealing Draco's toned chest. She ran her forefinger down his chest and along every defined muscle on his body. His hands trailed her arms, until he had hold of the corset part of the dress. He started to unlace the back, and Hermione stiffened but relaxed once more. He stopped and asked her if she wanted to continue. When she said she did want to continue, he silenced her by taking her lips with his. The corset of the dress came undone as soon as the strings were out, and Hermione sat, on Draco's lap while he kissed her collar bone, across and under her neck, down the other collarbone and towards her breasts. Hermione could barely concentrate on what she was doing as Draco teased every part of her chest, until moving to the waistband of the skirt. He pulled it down and off in one quick motion until she was sat there with just her panties on. He smiled at her and she grinned greedily back, and pulled her towards him.


	9. 09 Confrontations

Draco turned on his side and watched the sleeping form of Hermione

Draco turned on his side and watched the sleeping form of Hermione. Her black hair cascaded down her back and rose and fell rhythmically with her breathing. He knew that she was not ready yet he hadn't stopped her from giving herself completely to him 2 weeks ago. Thoughts had raced round his head mostly asking himself why he had let it go this far. He hadn't known why the Dark Lord had wanted them to sleep together, but he could guess. However, he would not tell Hermione that it had been an order for him to sleep with her. She would think that he hadn't meant it and he was using her to get ahead, but in fact he loved her. He had loved her since she had hit him in the third year. It sounded so cliché but when he saw how passionate she was about the situation he had instantly regretted his words and knew that he deserved the slap which she had given him. He wouldn't have blamed her if she had cursed him into oblivion because he had deserved it. Therefore, he tried not to pick on her anymore. Sure he picked on Potty and Weasel but he tried to stop himself for saying things to her, so he only gave her evil glances every once and a while to stop her getting suspicious.

She stirred but nevertheless remained asleep as Draco got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that joined his bedroom, where Hermione was currently sleeping, to hers. He turned the shower on full blast and stepped under it. The boiling water pelted his body and he closed his eyes. He thought of Hermione's arms circling his waist while he was in the shower. He thought of the smell of her hair which intoxicated him. He thought of the smooth feminine curves that she had when he felt cold air sweep over his skin. He opened his eyes and saw that there were arms around his waist, that he could smell something that made his stomach flutter and felt smooth skin touch his back. Hermione had joined him in the shower and she smiled as she knew that she had him. She grabbed the soap and started to rub it down his back, and laughed as his shoulders tensed as she ran her finger between the blades. Her hands moved in a circular movement, lathering all his back and then swiping it off with her hand. When she was finished with his back, he turned and pointed that she now needed to do his front. She obliged and smiled when he sucked his flat and toned stomach in. Then it was his turn to do her. Her body wash was next to her on the soap holder so he grabbed it. He looked at the label twice because he was sure that he had misread the FCUK label. She closed her eyes as he rubbed the cool gel onto her body and with his touch she felt weak. He pulled her closer as he grabbed the nozzle and washed the soapy liquid off her, before kissing her. His mouth demanded entrance to hers and she gave in weakly, her mind fuzzy and all thoughts gone from her head. His hands roamed her body as he shoved her hard against the wall of the shower and Hermione let out a small moan as she hit the wall and his hands went straight to her breasts. She moaned again as he started to kiss his way down her body, down her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs.

Both coming out of the bathroom feeling more awake, they grinned at each other as they found their school uniforms and proceeded to put them on, both toying with the idea of ripping the others off of them. Draco was finished first so he went downstairs into their kitchen to make omelettes. Hermione, finishing her make up glided slowly downstairs pushing some thoughts out of her head as she remembered that Draco could read her thoughts. She could smell the omelettes but there was also a hint of Draco's deodorant that Hermione adored. They had gone shopping after the ball in Hogsmede as both of them needed necessities. Draco had asked for her opinion when buying it and Hermione couldn't decide but she found that the Lynx Dry was the best smelling one. Therefore he had bought it and Hermione could never leave his side for long because the smell drew her to him. He glanced up quickly as she entered the room and gave her a smile that would have pushed away any evil thoughts Hermione's enemies were feeling. She realised that she needed to get a grip on herself and sat down quickly.

They sat in silence just looking at each other, the food lying forgotten in front of them. Hermione couldn't control herself and she got up out of her seat and walked to him, sat on his lap and kissed him. He was a little taken aback at first but allowed her to kiss him before they both realised that if they continued the activity then they would miss their first class. They walked hand in hand to Transfiguration, getting some stares from the boys and girls lower down the school. Harry and Ron were waiting outside the classroom, talking to Lavender and Parvati who all sniggered when they saw Hermione and Draco together.

"Aww Potty. Have you just realised that you need to be back in reception where you belong?" Hermione asked, feigning seriousness. Draco could only smirk, knowing that now there was no hope of Hermione ever going back to her previous friends.

"Well, after the performance you put on the other night when you found out about Lavender and Draco here, you shouldn't still be hanging around with him." Ron said

"Just to point out though Weaselbee, your girlfriend wouldn't have had to go to my boyfriend if you were satisfying her. So I think you are the one with the problem. May I suggest Viagra?" she sneered at her ex best friend.

Ron stood there with his mouth wide open, whereas Harry turned to Hermione, his face like thunder. Hermione knew that Harry was going to hit her so when he lunged towards her she sidestepped behind Draco who had pushed her behind him. Harry ended up hitting Draco as soon as the doors to the classroom opened and Dumbledore and McGonagall left. Harry swore under his breath and fifty points were taken from Gryffindor for seeing Harry hit Draco and a further twenty five points were taken for swearing in front of a teacher.

"You shouldn't have hit me Potter. You don't know what you are getting yourself into!" Draco muttered to Harry as they walked into the classroom.

"If she wasn't such a coward, I wouldn't have hit you" Harry muttered back, glaring at Draco who was still holding Hermione's hand.

"So you would have hit the Head Girl then Potter?" Draco said in a loud voice, making sure that everyone in the room heard him. "Violence will not be tolerated while I am Head Boy, so another fifty points for Violence and another fifty for almost hitting a girl who is Head Girl. I would take more points off but I am not sure there are any more rubies in your jar to dispose of. Your house is going to be so happy with you Potty!" Draco smirked as Harry started to realise that he had just lost his house the chance of winning the House Cup for the seventh year in a row. Harry stormed to the front of the class room where everyone in Gryffindor was shooting daggers at him and Ron. Malfoy had managed to take one hundred points off them straight after McGonagall had taken off seventy five for Harry's behaviour. The Head Boy and Girl sat triumphantly at the back of the class room, where all the Slytherins were all congratulating the pair for Gryffindors loss.

Draco and Hermione were the first pair to finish the transfiguration task McGonagall had assigned so they started on the homework. They had to produce four scrolls of parchment on how a room could change due to a new situation occurring. Their task had been to change the walls of the classroom, so Draco decided to do his homework on a room being changed for someone who had a serious injury whereas Hermione had chosen to do her homework on changing the room to suit a baby. She had no idea why that choice had come to her but she decided to make it her homework and it just seemed to flow. By the end of the lesson they were the only pair to have completed the task and the homework so they were awarded twenty points each by McGonagall.

They walked to Charms together and lunch and then Care of Magical Creatures, all of which had Harry and Ron near them. They ignored the two buffoons for the rest of the day, apart from during Care of Magical Creatures where Hermione and Draco wandered off into the woods and returned to see Harry and Ron staring at them. Hermione made the notion of pulling her skirt down and Malfoy laughed and pulled her to him by wrapping his arm around her waist. Having the last lesson free from the two dunderheads, Hermione and Draco invited the Slytherin seventh years back to the common room where alcohol and music were produced. They drank well into the night and the Slytherins left at two the next morning making sure that the castle remained asleep during the escapade. Somehow it had worked and no one had been caught going back to the dungeons; however Alexis McAllister, a chaser for Slytherin, had said the next day that Snape had been waiting for them to return in the common room but as soon as they had mentioned that they had been with Draco and Hermione he had let them off for showing house unity.

The next day many Slytherins had come to the Heads Common to get some hangover potion that Hermione had made, however Hermione felt like the potion wasn't working for her. She felt like her head was on fire and her body ached, especially her breasts. They felt sore and when Draco had said something Hermione had bitten his head off but apologised for what she did. She had blamed it on the time of the month but Draco knew what it was. The day after the ball, Draco had received another letter saying that it was complete and they should have some fun for the next few weeks because in the coming months, life will be tough for the couple.

"Draco, I am sorry for what I said before. Its just I am stressed, my head hurts and I have been feeling rather ill."

"Hermione I have to tell you something"

"You can tell me anything"

"Look, don't say anything until I am finished speaking and if you still want to know then I will answer you but please stay quiet. The day of the ball I received a letter from the Dark Lord telling me that that night we had to sleep together. As you know, we did and what you are feeling is a result of that night. I have a feeling that it isn't because you have a hangover. Its because you are having a baby. You are having my baby."

He was waiting for Hermione to scream at him for not telling her about it, but he was shocked when she nodded.

"The day of the ball, I also received a letter from the Dark Lord telling me I had to sleep with you. The day afterward I received another letter telling me that I should enjoy my life at the moment. I figured that I would be pregnant but I didn't want to tell you before I knew for certain. The question is why were we ordered to have sex instead of waiting until it was right for us?"

Draco nodded and smiled. "During the holidays we normally invite the Parkinsons to our home in the south of France where it remains warm there. You, obviously being a Parkinson will be joining us and together we can ask our parents what is going on. It is only two weeks away and then we are off until mid January. I promise we will find out."

"Draco"

"Yes"

"Don't leave me when I get fat"

"I won't leave you."

"How do I know?"

"Because I love you"

"I love you too."


	10. 10 Journies

Hermione hadn't slept all night

Hermione hadn't slept all night. She was too nervous about spending time with her proper family, she hadn't even rejoiced in the fact she had a new baby brother from her 'old' family. She thought that because they weren't blood related, then she couldn't call them family so she had dismissed them from her life. They hadn't cared about her and every time they sent her a letter she sent it back unopened, hoping that they would get the message but they continued to send letters and parcels. A few days before hand she had decided to look in one and saw pictures. 'Her' baby brother was looking up at her and smiling to the camera. It made her feel sick that this baby had been brought up into a family where his elder sister had been stolen from another family. _They_ had called him David John, the names Hermione had told _them_ she wanted him to name the baby if they had a boy. Hermione had to say that he looked like her when she was a baby. _They _had taken pictures when Hermione had been younger when her hair was just starting to grow, and the little boy had brown hair already, that covered most of his head. She felt the pressure building in her throat and her stomach empty and it wasn't because of the photograph.

Running to the bathroom, Hermione made it in just in time, wrenching the door open and skidding down onto the floor. The train ride was uncomfortable for Hermione, even as she lay in Draco's lap while he read a book. It was bumpy and Hermione knew that travel sickness wasn't the cause of this vomiting. She looked down at her stomach and placed her arms around it protectively. In nine months she would be the size of a house and she was worried about what people thought. Hermione, Head Girl, former Gryffindor Princess, former member of the Golden Trio, was pregnant with non other than Draco Malfoy's baby. There was something odd about it but Hermione felt happy she was going to be a mother. She felt ready for the task as if she had been prepared for it. Flushing the toilet, washing her mouth and her hands, she stepped out into the corridor and bumped into the new Golden Trio.

Harry, Ron and Ginny regarded Hermione as their enemy now and had been waiting for a time to pounce when Draco wasn't around. They had seen her run past their compartment alone, and knew that they would find her at the toilet for that would be the only reason she would step out of her 'comfort zone'.

"Ahh look, Pretentious Parkinson has stepped out of her safety net." He spat at her, while Hermione looked smug.

"Ahh look, Potty hasn't got the brains to come up with a decent nickname for his former friend!" she retorted in a snotty voice.

"Harry lets just leave _her_! She isn't worth our time!" Ginny said throwing what she hoped was a sour look Hermione's way.

"Ginny. I have a question. You have to answer truthfully! How does it feel to be second best?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Well, you have kind of taken my place in the…'gang' and I was just wondering how you stand being known as Harry Potter's friend and not been known for other things. I mean, Scarhead here is the poster boy for the whole operation. He is the…. Actually I haven't got a clue what Won-Won is. As for you, you don't have the brains to take my place. So what do you do? Just stand there and TRY to look pretty?" she cackled evilly before turning on her heel and walking away from the group. As she blinked, she saw Ginny reach for her wand and mutter a spell and when she opened her eyes, she heard the rustle of a pocket. Instantly, Hermione turned and saw Ginny wave her wand and mutter a spell. However, Hermione was protected against the spell from some unknown barrier and when Hermione pushed her hand out to touch it, Ginny went flying backwards through the air.

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione, who was looking shocked at her hands. She hadn't been able to do that before. Power surged through Hermione's veins and she couldn't understand where it had come from. Her eyes darted upwards towards Harry and Ron and an unconscious Ginny. Muttering a spell, Hermione enervated her old friend without thinking and stalked off down the corridor. Harry, Ron and Ginny stared after her, not because Hermione had helped them and revived Ginny but because Hermione had hurt Ginny. They knew she had changed but they had never thought it would go this far. A piece of parchment had fallen out of Hermione's pocket during the scene and she hadn't noticed that it was gone. Harry bent down to pick it up and looked at the name. _'Lily Evans'_. He read the sheet fully and tried to read Ginny's mind but couldn't. Could that mean that Ginny wasn't his soul mate?

'_Christ… Christ. What the hell was that?'_ Hermione thought, glad Draco had chosen to allow her thoughts be kept to herself. _'What did I just do? I hurt Ginny. I insulted her and then decided to fling her across the corridor! Then I enervated her. WHAT?'_

She paced the corridor outside the Head's compartment. She knew if she went in like this, Draco would ask, Hermione would lie, he would find out the truth and go beat up Harry and Ron. No, she decided. She had to control herself from now on and find out what was happening, even if that meant confiding in Lucius Malfoy. At one time the thought would have sent shudders of revulsion throughout her body but this time she seemed like that although they hated each other in the past, he would have the answers. Finally controlling herself she opened the carriage door and watched Draco as he read. She remembered the morning where she had come down sleepy and had seen Draco sitting in their kitchen, without a shirt, reading a book with hair falling across his glasses. Her heart melted and Hermione knew that the love she felt for Draco was real.

As if he knew he was watching her, he looked up slowly, knowing full well that Hermione was hormonal and aching for him. Every girl had the same response when he did that and it was to whimper uncontrollably. He grinned as he watched Hermione's jaw fall to the floor as she watched his gaze. He felt proud that he had this affect but he also knew that this bachelor life would be coming to an end with Hermione being pregnant. However, he seemed happy that he wouldn't be sleeping around with hundreds of girls and he was happy that he would have Hermione and the baby to come home to.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something!"

"Yes"

"Well. I, being charming and exceptionally good looking- I will ignore the snort. As I was saying, because of all these qualities I am part Veela. My mother did not carry a full muggle term when she was pregnant, she only carried for four months because of being Veela, which means that soon you will be very big and then soon after that we will be parents." His voice trailed off towards the end as he knew what was about to happen.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY IN THREE MONTHS? THREE?" Hermione repeated whilst screaming at the top of her lungs

"Yes"

"BLOODY HELL" Hermione started pacing again. She was going to be the size of a house when she returned to Hogwarts in January. Why hadn't Draco told her this before? Why was he mentioning it now? She started to think about what was going to happen now.

He looked up at her, knowing that if he even attempted to interrupt her thoughts he would be castrated and then shoved into a lion pit. He even tried using his baby eyed technique where he would slowly open his smoky eyelashes to reveal the metallic silver eyes that lay beneath but all he received from Hermione was a scathing look. He knew she wasn't to be trifled with so he left her to pace and think over what he had just said. He was reading The Northern Lights by Philip Pullman and couldn't believe that people enjoyed the rubbish like daemons that accompanied you everywhere. That was completely make-believe but Hermione had suggested it so he was trying to read it.

The rest of the train ride passed in silence, with Hermione scowling in the corner and Draco reading the same sentence over and over again. He couldn't concentrate when Hermione was angry so by the end of the journey he knew a sentence off by heart. He took her bag so she didn't have to carry it and she rolled her eyes at him, yet she was grateful for the relief of not having to lug it everywhere. They stepped off the train onto the platform and saw everyone milling around. She saw Molly Weasley throw her a look and then her jaw dropped when Hermione took hold of Draco's hand. Pansy and Blaise joined them a minute later and they all waited for Draco's parents to arrive.

Hermione felt nervous. She was about to meet the boyfriends parents and in the books Hermione liked to read, the girl always felt like she was about to be sick. The Malfoy's had met her, however she had been a Granger and a mudblood but now she was a Parkinson and receiving orders from the Dark Lord himself. They had to be on equal footing now.

"Relax" Draco muttered into Hermione's ear and gave her hand a squeeze. He didn't know what he was talking about. When he had told his father that Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinaire was Pansy's sister, Lucius hadn't been very happy. Narcissa had looked happy but then remembered her place and the stone cold look replaced the smile. Draco had not questioned it at the time but he guessed that she had known this would happen.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes Chamberlain"

"Your parents wish for you to join them at home, and are sorry they couldn't come to pick you up as they have important business to attend to"

"I expected as much." He said to Chamberlain who waved his wand and the bags disappeared. They followed him out to the car which was more like a limo. The outside was black with blacked out windows and looked like a normal posh car. However inside, a spell had been cast which made the inside huge and as soon as everyone was in, there could have been another five people inside there was that much room. Music was softly playing and Draco muttered something about his mother's taste in music, and switched it to, to Hermione's surprise, Bon Jovi. Her shock must have been registered on her face because he told her the story about how he had heard them one day and then met them the next. This story lasted all the way out of London, and Hermione looked out the window once he was finished and they were in the middle of the country. It had gone over so quickly that she couldn't believe it. Then Draco muttered two words she wasn't ready to here

"We're here!"


	11. 11 Truths

Draco watched Hermione with interest as her mouth fell open at the sight of The Manor

Draco watched Hermione with interest as her mouth fell open at the sight of The Manor, her excitement to see it made him smile. To him, the house had become another commodity to him and he was rather sick of the sight of it. What the house had seen over the years would have terrified him half to death but instead he did as his father trained him and refused to show fear and kept his head high. Draco knew that his father would be happy to see that Draco had not shown him up as he had completed his task but he would be disappointed in Draco for some other reason. His father had beat him as a child, hoping that someday the rues and lessons that were beaten into him as a boy would be beaten into Draco.

Draco had been a big disappointment for Lucius after Aurora died. Aurora had been Draco's older sister and she had died when Draco was aged eleven, just before school started. She had been his father's princess and his mother's best friend and Draco had admired his sister. She was everything her parents had wanted him to become. She had been 17 when she died in a muggle car crash. She had snuck out of the house to go with a muggle boy to the village pub and he had picked her up in his car when they went around a bend, and a drunk man in a lorry was coming the opposite way. The lorry driver did not see the car and they both hurtled off into a nearby wall. Aurora had been instantly killed with the impact of the lorry hitting her side of the car, whereas the boy had survived but only just. The lorry driver remained unhurt but had been sentenced to twenty years in prison for manslaughter. Ever since then, Draco had done his best to please his father but it had never been enough. His sister had been beautiful, powerful and the best at everything, whereas Draco, although handsome and exceptionally powerful, had never been the best at anything. Hermione had always beaten him with grades and Potter had beaten him at Quidditch. Even though he was second best at these things Lucius still saw Draco as a failure, someone not worthy of the Malfoy name. Now, Draco would do anything to make his father proud of him and he knew that Lucius was ready to exploit this.

The car rounded the corner and stopped gently. Hermione opened the door before Chamberlain had managed to get out of the drivers door. She stood aghast at the sight in front of her. She had heard many people saying that Malfoy Manor was one down from Hogwarts but she had never believed them. She now had to eat her words because it was one of the most beautiful houses she had seen. When thinking about the Malfoy's she had thought about cold and impersonal people due to her impressions of the owners, aside from Draco, but this house was warm and inviting. It reminded her of Pemberly from the film Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly. It had the same windows and the same architecture.

"It is!" Draco whispered into her ear as she stood taking in the majestic view the house had to offer.

"It is what?" she whispered back

"The house used in the film for Pride and Prejudice"

"Really?"

"Yeah. They never filmed inside of the house, my mother, whilst my father was away, allowed them to film outside but the inside was off limits as you could imagine. Muggles would never be able to understand the house elves running around and the pictures move and talk. Tell me that that wouldn't freak out a Muggle!"

"I suppose. But this house is different to the way I imagined it!"

"You thought of a castle that would be black, have lightning streaking across the sky, a moat with crocodiles in and every window boarded up. Am I right?"

"Well-"

"I know we seem cold and stand offish but if we were to have a house like that in the middle of the Muggle countryside, we would seem a bit strange and the Muggles wouldn't like that." He said with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face.

"No we wouldn't" Hermione laughed and took Draco's hand where he led her through the double oak doors leading into an entrance hall that was about the same size as Hogwarts'. Hermione muttered 'wow' under her breath as she took in the splendour of the hall before she heard a cold and drawling voice that she knew too well.

"Well well. Miss Parkinson I take it." Lucius looked to Draco for conformation. "I must welcome you to our home. Have you had a reasonable journey?"

"Ye-" Hermione started to say but Lucius cut her off again.

"Draco. Show Miss Parkinson around the Manor before lunch. Aussie will take care of the bags and will make sure that they get to the right rooms. Pansy, Blaise, would you like to go into the games room?" Although it sounded like a question, it was more of a demand but Blaise and Pansy had already decided to go somewhere else. Hermione looked back from finding where Pansy and Blaise had gone too, and saw that Lucius had disappeared. She glanced around quickly because Draco had let go of her hand and she didn't want to be standing in the entrance hall alone in case Lucius came back, or worse.

Draco stood waiting for Hermione on top of the stairs and admitted that she looked petrified of his father. When they had been enemies, she had shown him no mercy and had ridiculed him. However, now that they were on the same side, he had power over her and she had to fall into line. He motioned to her to tell her where he was and she quickly saw him and started to run up the stairs. She reached the top in seconds and took hold of Draco's hand again and he led her off down the corridor on the start of their tour.

Bedroom, study, library, kitchen, bedroom, parlour, bathroom, study, games room, picture room, cupboard, bathroom, bedroom, library, music room, TV room, bedroom, art studio, green house, bedroom, gym, bathroom….the list went on and Hermione was trying to remember where everything was in the house. She could guess that over half of the rooms were bedrooms but she didn't know why the Malfoy's had so many bedrooms. When they had come across one room, Draco looked sad at the door and led her straight away from the door without showing her the room. He couldn't tell her about Aurora yet and they had been at the door to Aurora's quarters where everything remained the same and nothing had been touched. Hermione didn't understand what was going on with Draco and that door but she knew that Draco would tell her in time. They stopped the tour at Draco's quarters where he explained that when she stayed at the Manor, her bedroom would be opposite his. She would be staying at the Manor until they went to the South of France in two days so she would be sleeping opposite Draco. Pansy would be sleeping in the next bedroom next to Hermione's and Blaise in the bedroom next to Draco's.

"Why can't we sleep in the same bed?"

"Orders"

"What do you mean?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't want us to sleep together yet. In case it hurts the baby or something"

"Ahh"

"However, he said we couldn't sleep in the same bed. He didn't say anything about you and me in bed and then you going to sleep in your bed" he said, a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face as he pushed her back against her door and moved in front of her.

"I think that is what he meant by not sleeping in the same bed"

"You are a spoilsport! Now, go get changed for dinner as it is in fifteen minutes."

"How posh?"

"Reasonably"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Put on a dress"

"What kind?"

"I don't know. A dress"

"Fine! You are no help" she glared as she span round, opened the door and shut it in Draco's face.

Draco paced the carpet outside Hermione's room, waiting for her to hurry up. They had three minutes to get from one side of the house to the other and if she didn't hurry up then he would have to apparate them there. He knocked on Hermione's door for the fifth time in two minutes only to hear Hermione shout 'two minutes' again. He was dressed in a silver shirt with black trousers, black shoes and a black wizards robe over the top. He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his temples. He knew that Hermione wanted to make the right impression but this was ridiculous. As he started pacing again, the door opened and Hermione stepped out. Her hair was in curls, pushed back from her face in a posh ponytail. Her dress was silver, matching Draco's shirt and flared out from the bust to just below the knees. On her feet were silver shoes, the shoes that she had worn to the ball at Hogwarts. She looked amazing and Draco almost forgot that they were going to be late for dinner.

"You look nice" he said to her

"Not so bad yourself" she said as she linked her arm with his. He turned quickly and apparated to the downstairs dining room and he opened the door for Hermione. She stepped into the room, hoping that her choice of dress would suffice for dinner and hoped that she would make a good impression on the most influential family in the wizarding world.

"So glad you could join us" Lucius drawled from the end of the table. They all stood up and waited for Hermione and Draco to stand in front of the seats until Lucius sat, then everyone else could sit. Hermione was sat next to Draco on one side, and on the other was no-one until sat at the other end of the table was Narcissa. Hermione sat wondering what to talk to Narcissa about when Pansy talked to her from across the table.

"Hermione. I am glad to hear that you are feeling better. Now that you aren't being sick any more then it should be better for you to get on with your school work."

"You were being sick Miss Parkinson? The flu?" Lucius asked, but there was no care in his voice, more like sarcasm.

Hermione now knew that Lucius didn't know anything about hers and Draco's task so she decided to taunt him.

"Oh yes. I was terribly ill on the morning. Any smell would set me off being ill, however as the day progressed I got better, and then the next morning it would happen again." She said innocently.

Lucius nearly swallowed the spoon.

"Sick in the morning and then you got better during the day. Well that is strange isn't it Narcissa?"

"Yes Lucius. Very strange" Narcissa replied, not really listening to her husband but her eyes scanning the pair of teenagers that sat to her left, holding hands under the table.

"Father, mother, Blaise, Pansy, we have something to tell you. A while ago, actually the morning of the Halloween ball, Hermione and I both received letters containing orders from the Dark Lord. A few days after we received word that the orders which we had to do were done perfectly. The orders were-"

"Hurry up and get to the point boy" Lucius ordered his son

"The orders were that we had to make Hermione pregnant. She is now one month pregnant, in Veela terms"

"She" Lucius started "is pregnant with your baby?" as if he didn't quite believe what Draco was telling them.

"I am going to be a grandmother" Narcissa kept repeating to herself, her eyes becoming watery. She jumped from her seat and hugged the two teenagers congratulating them.

"Well. The child will have to be disposed of immediately. They can't have a child out of wedlock!"

"The two will be married in three days and the child will stay where it is Lucius" said a voice that had haunted Hermione's dreams for seven years.


	12. 12 Dreams

Hermione did not want to turn around but she knew it would be the highest form of disrespect so as she did so, she lowered her head, as if telling him that he was higher than her

Hermione did not want to turn around but she knew it would be the highest form of disrespect so as she did so, she lowered her head, as if telling him that he was higher than her. She could feel his eyes wandering over her body and then looking round the room before once again putting them on her.

"Miss Parkinson" he drawled and Hermione felt instantly sick. She hated the way he said her name and, although Hermione still had not lifted her head up, how his eyes continued to stare at her. Draco gave her hand a squeeze as if to tell her that he was still there with her and he would never leave her.

"Miss Parkinson" he repeated and Hermione raised her head and opened her eyes to look at the man who was speaking to her. She had heard from Harry and Dumbledore what Lord Voldemort looked like but nothing could have prepared her for this. The red slits he had for eyes gleamed maliciously and the dull grey skin was almost translucent. He was growing weak and it showed.

"My Lord" she said as she bowed again and she looked down. She couldn't look into the eyes of the man who had terrorized her life for years for long. It also felt disrespectful to him and she knew she would be punished if she did, so her eyes remained glued to the floor.

"My Lord, would you care to stay with us for dinner. We have only just started"

"No Lucius, I will not stay. I just came to look at Miss Parkinson before I left to…deal with other matters. I will be back tomorrow to discuss the arrangements for the upcoming nuptials between the two young people in front of me. Good day" and with one last look over Hermione, he swept from the room, his cloak billowing behind him.

Hermione let out her breath she did not notice she was holding. Putting her hand to her stomach she noticed something. Her clothes felt rather snug against her body. She looked down and saw that a curve was starting to appear. Looking at Draco for conformation, she asked him telepathically if this was normal. He just nodded with a scared look on his face. Hermione had worked hard to keep her body the way that it had been and now she was 'housing' something and she couldn't control her body.

"Well. That's just perfect" Lucius said coldly.

"Pardon dear?" Narcissa asked but her eyes told Lucius to be respectful

"Three days! We have three days to plan a wedding for our son and his knocked up girlfriend" his voice started to increase in volume towards the end.

"We will be able to do it. When have the Malfoy family ever failed?"

"Lets ask our son"

"Lucius" Narcissa snapped. She would have no one be disrespectful about her son, not even her husband. After Aurora had died, Draco had been her number one priority and even though he could never replace her, he managed to fill the void that was there.

"Blaise, Pansy" she asked, appearing sweet, "could you please leave us to it as we have much to discuss"

"Sure Mrs Malfoy. Come on Pansy" Blaise nodded to Draco and Hermione before exiting the room, which was now the temperature of the Arctic.

"Right boy. Tell me everything!" Lucius demanded and Hermione thought that Draco wouldn't but he couldn't be disrespectful to his father so he told his parents everything, every detail. She thought that he would even tell them the details of how this happened but thankfully he left that out. That was not something you share with the future in-laws.

"Well. I thank the Dark Lord that this task was appointed to our son. He couldn't fail us! Draco I am so happy for you. Hermione, welcome to the family dear girl. Lucius?"

"Miss Parkinson, may I say congratulations. It is not everyday you hear you are gaining a daughter and a grandchild." He stuck his hand out for her to shake and Hermione gingerly placed her hand in his, which he shook for a second before dropping it as if it were on fire. Hermione saw Narcissa role her eyes and gestured for Hermione to come over to her.

When Hermione was sat next to her, Narcissa waved her wand and suddenly the table was covered in bridal magazines.

"Now Hermione, lets plan your wedding!" Narcissa said, her voice was jovial and her face shone, as if she had been waiting for this for years.

Hermione looked at the clock, it was ten o clock at night. She had been sat with Narcissa for over three hours and she was starting to feel sleepy. When her future mother in law noticed this, she sent Hermione straight off to bed with a hug. Hermione had missed the feeling of having a mother so when she had been hugged by Narcissa she had almost burst into tears.

"My own mother, God knows where she is, should be helping me plan this" Hermione had muttered under her breath when she thought Narcissa wasn't paying any attention.

"Oh Hermione dear. Louise and Andrew, your parents, will be coming tomorrow. It is just the Dark Lord needed to tell them tonight about the plan for you and Draco. They will be here tomorrow. I promise you" she added a smile that Hermione couldn't help but beam back. There was something about this woman that made Hermione love her like a mother but she was confused as to why this happy and kind woman had married the cold hearted Lucius.

She rubbed her eyes as she tried to remember her way back to her room. She knew she had to take two lefts but she couldn't remember when. She suddenly felt so tired that her legs gave way beneath her, but at the same time Lucius had come out from the room next to where she was falling. He grabbed her arms and tried to wake her up. She didn't, so he had no choice but to take her to bed. When he got to her room, he laid her gently on the bed and left without a word. She hadn't seen him when he was being kind and he would keep it that way. She needed to fear him to respect him and in time, he would start to be kinder to her.

Hermione was dreaming she was in a meadow, with the sky as deep and blue as the sea above her and grass that was a luscious green that Harry's eyes would be outshone. She kept walking but when she looked down she was the size of a bus. The baby was well in its final stage of development and she cradled her stomach as she walked. She noticed Draco coming over the meadow to see her and she reached out to try and touch him, and then he was there in her arms and they kissed passionately. He lay her down in the grass and kissed her collarbone and her shoulder before tracing his hand down her chest before resting on the bump. He massaged and kneaded her stomach and smiled up at her.

"This is our baby Hermione. Ours! Who would have thought it?"

"I know. I love you so much Draco."

"When can we have another one?"

"This isn't even out yet! At least give me time to pop this one out before your thinking of making me carry another one"

"But you only carry for four months. That's not bad"

"Look. We will see, but first sh!" she said as she brought her lips to his. The kiss was long and sweet but suddenly lightening flashed across the sky and Draco wasn't there anymore. He was lying next to her, with his eyes wide open, not breathing.

"Draco?" she said in a shaky voice. "Draco, wake up. Please wake up!" she started to cry as the words came out of her mouth.

"He wont wake up" a voice came through the flashing sky and then suddenly he was in front of her. Someone she hadn't expected and she started to scream.

Draco ran from his room across the hallway to Hermione's and jumped onto the bed. He needed to wake her up, this nightmare was making her scream.

"Hermione….Hermione….Mione" he shouted as he shook her awake.

"Draco? Draco. You're here! Never leave me Draco. Please" she clung onto him, as if he was going to go somewhere.

"I promise" protectively he wrapped his arms around her.

"He killed you Draco. He killed you?" she sobbed onto his chest

"Who did?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"He took you away from me!" she started to cry again

"Who did?" he said as he cradled her in his arms

"Harry Potter!"


	13. 13 Thoughts

Draco had barely slept that night

Draco had barely slept that night. He had stayed awake to make sure that he was ready to wake Hermione up in case she had another nightmare. Through the night he had stayed on his side, facing her, watching her. He had never truly looked at her like he had that night. He loved the way her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, how her hair was fanned out on the pillow, and how she smiled when she was dreaming of something nice. At five he had left the bed and sat on the window sill to watch the sun come up. If someone had told him four months ago that he would be getting ready to marry Hermione in a day, he would have cursed them into next week. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this girl would be his wife, and mother of his children.

A thought occurred to him. What was going to happen at Hogwarts? Was the baby going to go to school with them? It sounded ridiculous. Were they going to have to sleep in separate rooms again? What about their friends? Surely if the baby was going to come to school with them then they would not be able to just leave it and go out with their friends. They were going to have to give up their social lives for this child. He already knew that he could do it, but could Hermione? She had just found out that she was Pansy's sister and had started to experience what life as a Slytherin was. Could she really give that up to look after a baby?

He stared out the window at the grass below and smiled. He remembered when he was five playing out on the grass with Aurora who was trying to get him to fly. He remembered how she had laughed when he had first fallen off the broom, but had picked him up and put him back on. He remembered her smile and laugh like it was yesterday. The picture below him changed and Hermione was on the grass outside, with her large protruding stomach. A brilliant and dazzling smile on her face as Draco raced around with a baby in a pushchair. He smiled at the image and hoped that it would come true and Hermione would no longer be scared of her dreams. He sat at the window another two hours before realising what the time was. He tiptoed, hoping that Hermione wouldn't hear him, to the bathroom where he got into the shower his thoughts still going through his head.

Hermione had slept soundly ever since Draco had stayed with her. The sun light shone through the room and across Hermione's face, and eventually woke her up. She turned on her side expecting to see Draco lying there, however he was gone. She sat bolt upright and looked around the room to find him but he wasn't there.

"Draco?" she called but she received no response so she called again but louder.

"Draco?"

"Yep" he shouted back, before swallowing the water coming from the shower. "Damn it" he said loudly and Hermione laughed. He hadn't left her. He was still there with her. She got out of bed and crossed to the mirror. In her opinion, she looked a fright. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were still red from crying. She stared at herself for five minutes and as Draco came out of the bathroom, his pyjama bottoms clinging to his waist, and his hair soaken, he crossed the room and circled his arms round her waist.

"You're beautiful"

"You're wet and I need a shower" she smiled before walking to the bathroom Draco had just vacated.

"I'll join you" he said running after her

"You have just had one" she stated as she started to close the door.

"I need another one" Draco said as he placed his hand on the door, trying to force it open.

Hermione laughed. "Your parents will kill us" she said before straining herself trying to shut the door using her strength. The Quidditch practises had made him exceptionally strong so he was finding it easy to open the door.

"Well, we just won't make any noise" he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"Off you go Draco" she said finally managing to shut the door. She locked it just to be on the safe side and pulled her nightie over her head. Stepping into the shower, she smiled at the thought of Draco and her in the shower and she suddenly became hot and flustered. Trying to put the images out of her mind, she picked up her shampoo bottle and squeezed some of the contents onto her hand.

Draco opened Hermione's bedroom door gently, trying not to make any noise because Hermione had been right, his parents would kill him. He could hear his father's voice in his head telling him off for being stupid enough to sleep with her when the Dark Lord had told them not to. With a quick look down the corridor, he opened the door fully and ran quickly across the corridor and opened his door. He shut the door thanking that no-one had seen him and turned to the bed.

"Mother. What are you doing up so early and in my room?"

"I just thought I would come and talk to my son this morning but he wasn't there so I decided to wait for him to return. Where have you been?" she asked, trying to keep a straight face but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Hermione had a nightmare last night and I decided to stay with her in case she had another one. I swear we haven't touched each other!" he said quickly hoping that his mother believed him

"Yes Draco I believe you. I will not tell your father as you know how he gets. Hermione is a very special girl and that baby of yours is especially special. We know you have some questions and your father and I will be happy to answer them; however you, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy can go out today. Anywhere you like but be careful. We don't want anything to happen to you!" Narcissa said, before kissing her son on his forehead and exiting the room. "Oh, and breakfast will be served in half an hour. See you then."

Once he had made sure there was no other family member hiding in his room, Draco rolled his eyes. Of course his mother didn't believe him. She had been a teenager in love before and she knew what they got up to but he did know that she wouldn't tell Lucius because Lucius would make sure the pair were punished. He headed to his wardrobes where he pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of long black shorts. With a quick flick of his wand, his hair was dry and it fell across his eyes, where he brushed it away but it fell back into its place. He knocked on Blaise's door and told him breakfast was in half an hour. Whenever anyone mentioned food to Blaise they got an instant response and Blaise jumped out of bed and bounded into the bathroom. However as he did so, Draco noticed there was another lump in the bed. Smiling he knew who it was.

"Pansy. Wake up. Breakfast is almost ready and Blaise is in the shower."

"Bugger off Draco" she said sleepily and rolled over, pulling the duvet with her

"Good morning to you too!" he said as he ran and jumped on the bed

"Why are you so cheerful?" she asked angrily

"Wake up Pansy!" he started poking her

"Fine!" she started pulling off the covers

"Woah there girl. I mean, I know we have dated and all that but I am getting married tomorrow and that is not a sight that needs to be seen again!"

"Well I suggest you leave because otherwise you will see your sister in law in a truly new light."

"Ok, ok Pans. I am going." He said as he shielded his eyes from the sight that was Pansy.

He stepped out of the room chuckling and made his way over to Hermione's door. Knocking on it, he waited for her to open it but no-one came. He knocked again, thinking that she hadn't heard and waited. Still nothing. He opened the door and looked around the room. He couldn't see her. Walking across to the bathroom he opened the door and peered inside. She wasn't there either. He stepped out of the bathroom and noticed her sitting on the window sill that he had been previously sitting on.

"Hey stranger" he said in a lusty voice

"Hey yourself" she said matching his tone

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he noticed that her hand was placed on her stomach.

"Nothing. I'm ready. Shall we eat?" she smiled as she got up and almost fell over. She started to laugh and Draco looked at her. The smile on her face was the same as his day dream and he wished they could stay like this forever. They left her room, his arm round her waist.

"I have a secret" he said in a knowing voice as they walked along the corridor.

"Oooh do tell!"

"Its about your sister"

"Hmm"

"Well last night she kept Blaise company" he said, announcing the big secret

"I thought it was going to be a good secret!" she said in a disappointed voice

"What do you mean?"

"They have been 'keeping each others company' since the Halloween dance!"

"How come I didn't know of this?" he asked, feeling left out.

"Because I didn't think you would like to know"

"Well, you have just ruined the day for me!"

"How can I ever make it up to you?"

"I can think of a few things"

"I bet you can" she said as she kissed him. They stood at the top of the stairs kissing before Pansy and Blaise came along the corridor holding hands making puking noises.

"Well you two can hardly talk" Hermione taunted her sister and Draco beamed at her.

They descended the stairs laughing and joking with each other and Draco managed to look at the future Mrs Draco Malfoy. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and a knee length denim skirt but Draco could just see a curve in her stomach where a flat stomach used to be. His heart skipped a beat as he thought about how his future child was there waiting to come out. Hermione, as if feeling his gaze on her, turned and smiled at him and placed an arm around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder.

They stepped into the dining room to see Lucius reading the Daily Prophet where a picture of Harry was gracing the front page. Narcissa, with a smile like her son's, beamed at the teenagers walking into the dining room laughing. The house hadn't been filled with laughter since…she couldn't remember when.

"Well, I assume that you all had a good night sleep" she said as they all started to pick up bits of breakfast.

"Well, I am not too sure about Blaise and Pansy but we did Mrs Malfoy" Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows at her sister.

"I can't speak for Blaise but I had an amazing night last night" Pansy said with a grin

"I had a good night sleep. It was….good"

"Good?" Pansy asked, hurt showing on her face

"Amazing?" Blaise asked with a devilish smile that Pansy melted into.

"Anyway Hermione, how do you know Draco had a good nights sleep last night. You aren't allowed to sleep in each others rooms" Pansy asked, getting pay back.

"I asked him about five minutes ago before you showed up Pansy" Hermione said matter of factly and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

Lucius continued to read the paper, but heard everything that was being said. He knew what had happened last night and didn't want to comment on it. He went back to reading the newspaper but he continued to listen to the conversations.

"Well, Draco what are you going to do today?"

"I was thinking of taking everyone out to the beach. We could go for a nice walk and a picnic. Maybe a swim"

"Draco Malfoy are you being serious? A swim? We will all catch pneumonia seen as though it is December! " Hermione said as her eyes widened.

"It is perfectly fine. We have our own private beach on the property where we can control the weather. If I want it to rain, it will rain. If I want it to be glorious sunshine it will be!"

"Then when you come back, we will all talk about the next couple of days. Have a nice day children!" Narcissa said as the four teenagers got up and walked out of the room.

Lucius just rolled his eyes and continued to read the section on the Malfoy family, once again completely incorrect.


	14. 14 The Prophecy

Hermione and Draco had left Blaise and Pansy and took a walk that stretched along the shoreline while the sun beat down upon their skin. Draco had taken his top off, as if he was going to get a tan, something Hermione thought unlikely. She had also taken her top off but had a bikini top on underneath that allowed her back to tan. They walked hand in hand, whilst the water lapped at their feet. This was how Hermione always wanted it to be. They were peaceful like this. There was no expectations and nobody else around except themselves.

He looked down and saw that she was staring off into the distance thinking deeply about something. He smiled at the thought that this time tomorrow they would be man and wife. The sun was beating down on their shoulders and he saw Hermione was becoming rather pink.

"Hey Mione"

"Hmm"

"Fancy going back now?"

"Sure" she smiled, even though she wanted to stay longer. She knew that they had a lot to talk about with Narcissa and Lucius and then there was the final stage of the wedding to plan. Most of it was done but Hermione's parents were coming that afternoon for the final preparations. She was nervous once again at meeting her parents, even though she had written to them many times since she had found out her true identity. The pair walked back hand in hand and came across a sight that rather disturbed Hermione. She wasn't too sure of the effect it had on Draco because his face was unreadable but she was pretty sure it was disgust.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other and then at Hermione and Draco and started muttering apologies. They had thought the pair would have been gone longer than they had been so when they stood up, they had to adjust their clothes and hide the smirks on their faces.

"Err…I think we should go back now" Hermione said, trying to start a conversation to cover the awkward silence between the four of them. Everyone else nodded just to move on completely from what they had witnessed. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm before bursting into laughter and he apparated them back to the Manor. They had stayed at the beach for lunch and it was almost three when they all got back. As they went into the entrance of the hall, Hermione heard her parents with Draco's parents, Louise thanking Narcissa for planning the wedding and Andrew talking to Lucius about something which Hermione didn't hear.

"When are you telling them?"

"Today Andrew. They have to know before tomorrow"

"But Lucius, what happens if he finds out you have told them?"

"Well, lets hope he doesn't!" Lucius said as if ending the conversation. He then noticed that the four teenagers were waiting in the entrance hall and he called out for them all to come into the living room. Hermione and Draco went in first followed by Pansy and Blaise and they all sat on the same sofa that lay in the middle of the room, as if they were going to be interrogated in some way.

"How was your day dears?" Narcissa asked with a smile

"It was fine mother. What is wrong?"

"Well, we have all decided to tell you something that you need to know before tomorrows ceremony. However, you are not to tell another soul the information we are giving to you. Do you promise me?" Lucius said demanding that everyone agreed. He continued knowing that what he was about to say could cause problems for him if Voldemort found out.

"You all know of the prophecy that was made by a member of the Trelawney family about Potter, well on that same night, another prophecy was made. I can't remember the exact words however the message was clear. It mentioned a girl who had been taken away from her family would be restored to her rightful place and marry a boy of high lineage and wealth. They would produce a child who could in time be the heir to the Dark Lord. This baby would be conceived Halloween night of the time they were seventeen. As this has proven to be you Hermione, you were requested by the Dark Lord to become pregnant by my son."

"This child" Hermione interrupted, pointing to her stomach "is going to become the Dark Lord's heir?"

"Yes" Lucius said matter of factly. He could not deny this, however much he wanted to.

"Right" she said, not quite believing him. "That's impossible! What happens if its parents do not wish for it to become so?"

"Then the parents will die" Having heard this, Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry

"My child will be hunted and killed by the Order of the Phoenix. They will not stop until it is dead. Can you really live with yourself if you know that your grandchild will die because of someone who wants to take over the wizarding community?" Draco said angrily, accusing his father, hoping that he would see sense.

"It will happen Draco. He will take your child from you at the age of eleven and train him to become the most powerful wizard of the age. You can not stop him!"

"This is ridiculous" Blaise interrupted. "That child is theirs and theirs alone. He can not take it away from its parents"

"He can Blaise and he will" Narcissa said, with tears running down her face.

"What happens if Hermione loses the baby?" Draco asked, hoping that this would get them out of it.

"He would kill you both"

"Draco!" Hermione cried, as she pulled him closer to him. His arms encircled her shoulders and he hugged her to him.

"We thought you should know this before tomorrow!"

"What can we do with this information? Live our lives as if this wouldn't plague our mind until our child is eleven and taken away from us?"

"That is the only thing you can do. He did not wish for us to tell you but you had to know. There is nothing we can do about it. It has been planned and nothing you can do can stop it."

Pansy looked at her sister, who was crying silently into Draco's chest, whilst Draco tried to stop the tears that were soon going to fall down his face. Blaise looked murderous as he stared at the ceiling, as if he were just imagining this conversation.

"Hermione darling" her mother said in a soothing tone, but Hermione just clung onto Draco's shirt even more. She just wanted to be with Draco and run away from this problem. Her parents could not help her now.

"Louise, Andrew, Blaise, Pansy. I think we should leave them alone now to think about this" Narcissa said as she watched the two teenagers fall apart. They were too young to experience something like this. Seventeen was not the age for this to happen to them. She ushered everyone out of the room and shut the doors behind her, making a house elf stand guard under orders not to let anyone in, no matter who they were.

Hermione pulled away from Draco, and looked up at him. The silver eyes that were once full of laughter were now filled with sadness and it broke Hermione's heart.

"There has got to be some thing we can do to get out of this!"

"We can't Mione. This is it. We have just got to hope that it would never come to that."

"I am scared Draco. Our baby will be gone from us. I had planned for it to go to Hogwarts and be on the Quidditch team and then become Minister for Magic or something like that. But probably before it is twelve Harry will have tried to kill it. We cant let it happen Draco."

"Shh, we will see. We will just have to wait" he said as he pulled her closer to him, as she once again buried her face in his shirt.

Lucius was right. There was nothing they could do but wait.


	15. 15 Wedding Jitters

Hermione hadn't been in the mood for partying the night before her wedding. She had gone with Pansy out to Diagon Ally and had a drink but she couldn't shake the sadness that was consuming her. Yes she was getting married to the love of her life and the father of her unborn child the next day but that child would eventually be taken away from them and forced to….Hermione couldn't even think about the horrors that child would see before he was a teenager. She had found out snippets of Draco's life and that after Aurora died, everything started happening. He had seen people being tortured and had even seen rape when he had hit his twelfth birthday. This thought made her sick to her stomach and she had found out what Lucius had made Draco do when he had just turned thirteen. They had found a young muggle girl wandering outside the estate and they had kept her in the dungeons for a week before she had been let out into the house to meet her captors. Lucius had brought, against Narcissa's wishes, Draco downstairs and was told to have sex with her, otherwise he would kill the girl. Hermione pushed the thoughts out of her head. It was the only thing she could do. She would have to hope that something would change drastically in ten and a half years.

She had stayed up all night, knowing that the thoughts would plague her dreams and when she looked at herself in the mirror she saw a ghost of the girl who had been there yesterday. She heard a tapping noise and looked to the window, where a snowy owl was flapping, wishing to be let in. She crossed to the window and opened it and untied the note that was attached.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_My best wishes for your upcoming nuptials to Mr Malfoy. You deserve the happiness above everyone else, after everything you have been through. I am sorry that I never told you about your family but I did it for your protection. No doubt you have heard the prophecy about your child that was conceived the night of the Halloween Ball, and you are in distress. The Order of the Phoenix have worked tirelessly to make sure that this prophecy could never come to pass. As you know, Harry is the only hope for the wizarding world and your family. Please put your faith in him like you once did. I trust you with this information because deep down I know you are the same girl as you were in your first year battling trolls with Harry. Please trust us once again and I hope that your child will be safe. You are always welcome at the Headquarters. You may also bring Draco if you fear his safety, however I feel that Draco may be stronger than you think. _

_Once again, congratulations for you on your wedding day. Marriage is something that should be cherished. I know the love you feel for Draco is real because I have seen it in your eyes when you were at school. Cherish the bond you are about to make and know that we all wish you the best._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione looked at the letter again and couldn't help but think if Dumbledore was using her to get to her child. She never normally felt this paranoid but there was something about the way that he wrote that he wanted the child.

"Jesus Hermione, grow up!" she said to herself as she dismissed the idea from her head. She loved Draco and she would put her faith in him. A smile appeared on her face as she remembered the Halloween ball and the night that continued. How she had stayed in his arms, and they had just looked at each other, breathless. She grinned at the thought of Draco sitting in the Heads kitchen without a shirt but with glasses and a book in his hand. She could remember the smell that was coming from the stove and wished she could have it now. She went over to her bag and pulled out her Ipod. Plugging the earphones in, she danced around the room to Queen's 'Don't Stop Me Now'. She found that this lifted her spirits immensely and she allowed herself to forget everything that had been in her head minutes before. She had to stop herself screaming out the words to her favourite song, because she thought that no-one sleeping in the house would appreciate it. She laughed as she remembered the look on Draco's face when he saw that music could be stored on the piece of machinery in her hand.

"You mean music is kept in that?"

"Yes"

"But that's tiny"

"Size doesn't really matter"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said looking offended

"I have no complaints! This stores music. Do you want to hear?" and when she put the headphones his ears, he jumped a mile as the music was being played at full blast and he hadn't been expecting it.

She smiled at the memory and looked in the mirror. Today she would become Mrs Draco Malfoy. She knew that if someone had suggested this to her in September she would have punched them like she had done to Draco in their third year. In her eyes she had completely changed since her sixth year. She was physically different but now she had an air that surrounded her and made people fear her, instead of how people thought she was just a know-it-all. Draco had called her his 'Sexy Know-It-All' and she had loved how he had said she was his.

'Today, I will be his! I never thought that would happen but I am going to marry the boy I hated for six years and now love with all my heart' she thought to herself. 'Its going way beyond complicated!'

A smile crept onto her lips as she saw her wedding dress, hanging on her wardrobe door. She wanted to run her fingers along the fabric and try it on again but Narcissa had told her that she was not allowed to touch it until everything else had been done. Her mother had told her yesterday that the Dark Lord would be presiding over their wedding and that certain traditions needed to be respected. She was to wear a black robe over her dress until she was officially Draco's wife and then he could remove it for her. She was not allowed to touch the black robe either and Hermione just nodded, taking it all in. She had thought about her wedding dress since she was a little girl and the dress maker had made it in a day and it fit like a glove, however no one would see it until the ceremony was over. It just seemed wrong to her but she was never one to break tradition, even though she was having a baby outside of marriage, which was frowned upon in the wizarding community.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione looked at the clock. It read six o'clock and she wondered who would be up at that time. The carpet in her room muffled the sound of her footsteps as she crossed the room to the door. Opening it, she saw a dishevelled Draco standing outside, looking sleepy but with a smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Parkinson, soon to be Mrs Malfoy" he said before yawning. Hermione thought he would swallow her whole when he had opened his mouth to yawn and giggled.

"You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding"

"I'm not supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" He said rubbing his eyes as he looked down at the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with

"I don't care. Go away. I will see you at eleven o clock!" she said trying to shut the door but he put a foot in the gap before she could shut it.

"Just to let you know that I love you and we can face everything if we work as a team. I mean, we were two of the brightest students in our year. That has got to count for something!"

"I know. I love you too!" she said before she opened the door to kiss him. However, she pulled away quickly. "You have morning breath. Go brush your teeth. When we are married, you wont get away with that!"

"Oh? I like the sound of that!"

"You would! Bye" she said before finally shutting the door. She leant against it as she smiled. Five hours and they would be getting married. She nearly cried with joy.

Draco paced the entrance hall. He was never this nervous. All his confidence had left him and he was starting to panic. Blaise was there trying to keep him calm and Pansy had left to go and help Hermione put the finishing touches to the dress. Draco looked stunning in his tux and Pansy had told him so before she had left to go help her sister. His father had shaken his hand and had wished him look and departed into the crowd that was milling around the back lawn of the Manor. He was supposed to be walking down the aisle with his mother but she was still helping Hermione. The next thing he knew, Lucius had told everyone to sit in their seats and the music started to play. Narcissa came gliding down the stairs, wearing a green dress that made her look like she was Draco's older sister. She had been a young girl of seventeen when she had married the twenty five year old Lucius, and had been nineteen when she had had Aurora. Draco looked at his mother and the smile that was on her face and was instantly proud that he was his mother's son. She nodded to Blaise and looked at her son. She kissed his forehead and linked her arm through his and then the double door opened, revealing a congregation of easily one hundred people. He took several deep breaths before stepping out into the sun towards the lake that was sparkling.

"Don't worry Draco. She is watching from the upstairs window as we walk down this aisle. I have never been more proud of you than I am today. I love you my darling boy and I hope that you remember this." She whispered as the walked down the aisle, towards their destination. He was filled with confidence as she spoke and he turned to his mother and hugged her when they had stopped at the altar.

Narcissa left her son and went and sat beside her husband, fondly remembering her wedding day. She hadn't had the fairytale wedding she had wanted for Hermione and she had planned Aurora's but the accident had taken her away. Hermione was going to be her daughter now and Narcissa knew how much Hermione wanted to be accepted.

Draco turned, unable to look the Dark Lord in the face, knowing that Voldemort was watching him for any signs of weakness. He put a smile on his face as the doors he had just left, opened again, and out stepped Blaise and Pansy. The bridesmaids had also been instructed to wear black robes over their dresses and could only remove them after Hermione removed hers. Draco could see that under Pansy's black robe, she was wearing a dress of mint green and he thought that Blaise was a lucky guy. Next came Daphne Greengrass with Crabbe, and then Goyle with Daphne's sister Astoria. Then the wedding march started to play and Draco turned his full attention to the double doors once again.

They opened and Hermione took a step out with her father. With the hood up, it was very hard to see where she was going but she trusted her father to take her to the alter. She could feel everyone's gaze on her, waiting for her to mess it up but she proved them wrong. Not once did she fall out of step or fall over when walking down the aisle and her father kissed her forehead as he left her at the alter with the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, and the man who was going to take her baby away from her. She looked up at Draco and when his eyes met hers, she knew nothing could ever go wrong. He looked as arrogant as he ever was, but the smile on his face was real and she knew that this was what fate had planned out for her.

"Dearly beloved" Lord Voldemort started "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two young people, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Parkinson. Not many people know the pairs history however they have overcome all of that to be together. Life is a dangerous journey and you are blessed if you find that special someone, and this pair have found each other. I understand that you two have prepared your own vows. Draco, if you can go first." Hermione had been gob-smacked that Lord Voldemort had come out with something like that.

"I will love you forever; you are my sun, my light, and the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep at night. When trouble is on my mind, you put me at ease. There is no one else in this world that could love me like you do. That is the reason why I want to spend forever with you. We have had fun, we have made mistakes but who would have guessed that we would learn to give and take. This is more than I had dreamed that someone like me could ever find. Even if you took my heart and tore it apart, I would love you still. Forever. No-one will be able to tear us apart with you by my side. We would make one heck of a team and you make me feel real. It has taken a long time for me to feel this way again but you have brought me back. So I ask, beg, you to take me as your husband from this day on."

"I once thought that I would never find my soul mate, my one true love. That was until I met you. My life made sense when I was with you and when we were apart it killed me. I felt as if I was missing an organ in my body, but when you would walk back in with that smile on your face, I felt whole again. I want to grow old with you and die lying in your arms. I want to look in your eyes everyday for the rest of my life. My dreams came true when you first held me in your arms, when you first kissed me. I had found the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. When you find your one and only, nothing can replace the feeling that you love that person and I have managed to feel this every day for the past few months. I don't want to face this world alone but when you are by my side I feel at home. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts but I know that we will forever stay together and I never want to be parted from you another day. I had questioned whether time or fate would ever show me a sign that I was meant to love somebody. Then I met you and I felt something I had never felt before and I never want that feeling to leave. Thus I ask you to take me to be your wife in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Hermione had started to cry during her vows and she hiccupped at the end but only herself and Draco had heard it. He smiled at her and she knew that he had meant every word he had said, and vice versa.

"Now Draco and Hermione have sworn their love to each other, I ask if anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace-" he paused before continuing "Now, Draco place the ring on Hermione's finger and you Hermione do the same to Draco" he waited as the did so. "This shows your commitment to each other and by giving and receiving rings, I declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Draco nodded to Lord Voldemort before turning back to Hermione to take her black cloak off her. It fell to the ground and Draco was stunned by the girl he saw before him. She looked like an angel had fallen from the sky and landed in front of him. Her hair had been curled and twisted so that she had spirals of curls framing her face and her neck. She wore a strapless white dress that was covered in little diamonds, and it fell to the floor before trailing behind her for five feet. She looked so beautiful he didn't want to touch her but people were getting restless so he took her in his arms and pressed his lips to her in the sweetest kiss she had ever had. Everyone applauded, even Lucius as the happy couple walked back down the aisle.


	16. 16 Dances

Hermione touched her husbands arm gently as he led her towards the dance floor for their first dance. Narcissa had hired a band to play at the reception in the ballroom of the Manor. They stood in the middle of the floor and Draco spun her as the music started.

Hermione looked up at Draco to see him smiling back down at her. They belonged to each other now. His and hers. When she had been younger, she had always imagined herself marrying the Weasel. She had liked him and she was positive that he had liked her but they had done nothing about it. Now, the thought of her marrying Ron made her feel ill. When she was in Draco's arms she felt safe and protected. She beamed back, because she knew that there was no where else she wanted to be at that moment, than in his arms as he guided her across the dance floor. People were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' as Draco twirled her and dipped her, making Hermione feel self conscious, but not enough to stop her. She felt as if no one else in the room mattered except her and Draco. Not even Lord Voldemort.

Draco's metallic silver eyes met Hermione's caramel coloured ones and suddenly they were no longer on the dance floor of the Malfoy Manor, but they were up in the clouds. Everything seemed insignificant as the pair danced together. Draco holding her close to him, smelling her hair, her perfume, her. He realised he must have been in love with this girl his entire life because he could not imagine someone else in his arms. She was a perfect fit to his body and they were perfect together. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, while his rested on her waist, and he moved one to feel the bump that had been forming for a while now. That was his child. His and Hermione's. They had created life but what a life that child would lead. It would be spoiled rotten by its father, its mother would be stern and strict, and then at the age of eleven, the child would be gone. There was only one thing he could do and he really didn't want to do it. Putting it out of his mind, he smiled his million dollar smile at her and she smiled back.

_**  
**_Hermione felt his hand on her stomach and she closed her eyes. This baby would grow up to know love and happiness, something the Dark Lord could not understand. She was determined that no child of hers would be a killer or a rapist. This child would be stable and would become Minister for Magic, otherwise she would die trying. Her eyes started brimming with tears and Draco saw them. The hand that was on her stomach moved up to her face to brush the tears away and then kissed where those tears had been. He hated seeing her cry.

Lucius and Narcissa watched as their son danced with his new wife. How they longed to take away the pain the pair must have felt when they were told about the prophecy. Narcissa had stayed awake all night trying to find a loophole to the prophecy but she knew that it would come true, one way or another. She had known about the prophecy as soon as Draco had been born, but she would never have guessed the girl to be Hermione. Hermione, whom Draco had taunted throughout his time at Hogwarts, the girl everyone thought to be a 'mudblood' was in fact her son's true love. It seemed so unreal. She watched as Draco kissed Hermione's face and her heart broke. They were too young to go through something like this. She would not have wished it upon them even when they were older, but at eighteen years of age, it seemed to adult and mature for them. She looked up to see Lucius looking down at her, genuine concern in his eyes, so Narcissa placed her head on his shoulder and started to sway with the music.

Draco saw his mother and father come onto the dance floor and he smiled. His parents seemed so close and in love, and it made him hope that he and Hermione could have a marriage as happy as theirs. Sure, they had had their ups and downs, every couple did, but they never stopped loving each other. He then saw other couples coming onto the dance floor, including Blaise and Pansy, both of whom were slightly drunk. He watched as Blaise tried to lead Pansy around the dance floor but they both ended up on a pile on the floor, laughing and joking around. They seemed so care free. Nothing huge was happening to those two. It was just Hermione and Draco who seemed to be affected by everything.

Hermione turned and saw her parents on the dance floor looking comfortable in each others arms. Her mother had a smile on her face that Hermione only wished to have. It was one where everyone could tell she was truly in love with the man that held her. Her mother, as if feeling Hermione's gaze, turned to face her daughter and smiled and started crying. Hermione desperately wanted to leave Draco's arms and hold her mother and have a good cry together, but she knew that everyone was watching the first dance as husband and wife and even though she knew her mother needed a hug, she couldn't tear herself away.

The song ended and everyone clapped as the pair made their way across the dance floor to the Head Table where they were to be seated along with each of their families, and Blaise. When they passed, people touched Hermione gently whispering 'Good luck' and 'Congratulations' at her and Hermione beamed back. These people, although death eaters, were accepting her for who she was. Then she remembered that she wasn't a mudblood any more. She was a pureblood, one of the most respected pureblood families after the Malfoys. The enormous ballroom had been designed by Narcissa. She had said that everyone should be able to see who is dancing, so they placed tables around the dance floor, making it accessible to anyone willing to go up. The Head Table, however, reminded her of Hogwarts, as it was on a raised platform, with two throne-like chairs in the middle.

Draco, being the gentleman, pulled the chair out for his wife before sitting down himself. To his left sat Blaise and his family and to Hermione's immediate right, her family sat. Blaise, stood up and 'clinked' his glass to catch people's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman, what can I say about Draco and Hermione? A couple that detested each other on sight at Hogwarts, then this year everything changed. Hermione came back to her true home and now she is married to my best friend in all the world. Draco was a spoilt child when he was younger, sorry Mr and Mrs Malfoy but its true-" he paused as the crowd, including Lucius and Narcissa, roared with laughter as they knew it was true. "- and whenever he wanted something he would get it. No questions asked. Then when we went to Hogwarts things changed. Draco was no longer the centre of attention, something he wasn't used to. The girl sitting to his right hated him. I would even go so far to say that they loathed each other. They stood for opposite things in the wizarding world, but that was before. Now, I can think of no-one more suited for my best friend than Hermione. Beautiful, smart and many other Slytherin traits, she is his over half. I wish you both all the happiness in the world for I know that if you weren't together, there would be no hope for the rest of us."

Everyone clapped as Blaise toasted the happy couple, and Hermione was close to tears, however the dam broke when Draco hugged Blaise. That had been the first display of affection she had seen Draco give Blaise. Then Blaise turned to Hermione and kissed her hand, and winked. She laughed at Blaise and pulled him to her in a tight hug. He had obviously been caught unawares as he didn't respond for a few seconds but Hermione felt his arms around her.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek before pulling away.

"My little sister is married. When I was younger I used to imagine marrying Draco. He was my hero, my idol. He was the epitome of a man that I wanted to be with. Handsome, clever and filthy rich. He was supposed to be my husband. Then my little sister shows up one day at school and I know that Draco wasn't supposed to be the person I was to spend my life with. During the first few months of school, I knew in his eyes that he was starting to like someone else and I didn't get jealous. Then when I found out it was my sister, I couldn't be happier. They seemed perfect for each other because they are so similar yet so different. And I don't mean physically either. When they told us about their relationship and then the amazing news we heard three days ago, I saw something so spectacular. It was as if Hermione had become fully alive and when she saw Draco she would get this funny look on her face and I never saw it with anyone else. It was a look as if to say "He is mine. I love him.". This isn't an emotional speech, it isn't a funny speech. It is a speech that speaks the truth. They are perfect together and I know that they will be together for a very long time after this. So, Hermione and Draco, to you I wish you everything in the world, actually Draco could buy you everything you wanted, but nonetheless. I love you two so much!"

Hermione pulled her older sister of two and a half minutes towards her and refused to let go. No matter what differences the pair had had when she had been in Gryffindor they all seemed irrelevant. Once Draco had peeled Hermione off her sister, he hugged Pansy and kissed her cheek. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She shook her head and opened them again, seeing Draco look at her with confusion written on his handsome face.

"Everyone, dinner is served" a waiter said and the plates in front of them appeared with all types of food.

Hermione had only just noticed that Lord Voldemort had gone straight after the ceremony as she wanted to thank him for what he had said. She had expected something a lot different from a group of death eaters but instead she was welcomed. No-one else knew about the baby and Hermione intended to keep it that way. She excused herself from the Head Table saying she needed to go to the loo. Draco just nodded and continued talking to Blaise.

Stepping into one of the downstairs toilets, Hermione took a deep breath and swore loudly after seeing someone in there she didn't expect.

"Congratulations Hermione"

To be honest, I dont really like this chapter. But its just a filler one, there should be some juicy stuff in the next one! PLEASE review. If you review I will love you forever!


	17. 17 Surprises

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hermione, I just want to talk to you!"

"You do know that next door is full of death eaters that wouldn't mind killing you on sight? You do know that Voldemort has just left and could come back at any time and if he catches you, you won't see anything else before you die?"

"Yes I do know that!"

"Good. Leave"

"Hermione!"

"Look, I don't care what really happens to you anymore. You abandoned me in September!"

"You never let us explain!"

"So you decide to ambush me when I come out of the toilet?"

"Look we are all sorry for that. We shouldn't have done it. You just changed overnight and it seemed like you didn't care about us anymore. You turned into a Parkinson and we thought that our best friend had died and been replaced with someone so foul and evil. You never gave us an explanation when you turned up with Malfoy the next morning at breakfast. You sat down with him, like you owned the table and you were so cold."

"I am sorry for being a bit short with you but I had just found out that my whole life had been a lie. My parents weren't really my parents, the people I hated for my school career were suddenly the people I felt closest too and I knew you three wouldn't understand!"

"Hermione, if you had talked to me, we may have been able to stay friends!"

"As if you would have stayed friends with me after you found out who I was! I am a Parkinson, well not anymore, but you know what I mean. My family follows Voldemort. How could I stay friends with you when I knew what would happen. I had to choose a side and I chose a side that seemed to make more sense to me at the time."

"You still could have talked to me. I know we haven't really been good friends but still."

"Look I can't do this at the moment. I have just got married and you are in danger. I could let all the people in the next room know that you are here and I would never see you again or I could let you go and hope that you get well away from here before anyone sees you."

Hermione held the bathroom door open for the impostor and checked that the hallway was clear so they could slip out unnoticed. She led the way to the front door and opened it, still checking that the coast was clear.

"Before I go I would also like to say thank you for what you did on the train. Merlin knows what would have happened if you hadn't have done that!"

"I did it because I could have lost my position as Head Girl if I had left you three there and someone had found you. It was not out of kindness, it was my own selfish impulse." Hermione said coldly, hoping that the person in front of her would get the impression that they needed to leave.

Hermione watched as the person ran down the Malfoy drive before disapparating. Little did Hermione know that that would be the last time she would see Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione" Draco called out. The crowd wanted them to cut the cake and he couldn't do it alone. He wandered out into the hallway, his eyes searching for his wife. He looked in the toilets but she wasn't there, he turned towards the kitchen when he heard the front door close. Quickening his step, he turned the corner to see Hermione with a tear running down her face, leaning against the oak panelling.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he crossed the floor towards her. Hermione, not realising Draco was there, jumped at the sound of his voice and cleared her throat. She had been that close to being found out. If Draco had found out she had just met with her, she didn't know what would have happened.

"Nothing. I was just looking around outside and I became cold so I came back indoors. Did you need me?"

"Yeah everyone wants us to cut the cake. You sure you're ok?" he asked, not sure whether to believe her next answer.

"Yeah am fine. Honestly." Hermione said, plastering a smile on her face. "I am a soppy person who enjoys weddings on films, so I get even more emotional at my own! Right, now where is that cake?"

Draco smiled, his Hermione was back and happy again. Leading her towards the ballroom, he turned around and faced the door, debating whether to check what had happened. Knowing Hermione would tell him in time, Draco shook his head and extinguished that thought. He trusted her and she trusted him.

"Ladies and Gentleman-" Lucius' voice echoed around the room. "-Draco and Hermione have returned to cut the cake."

At this the crowd parted, giving Hermione a clear view of the cake Narcissa had refused to show her. Her jaw dropped.

"Draco, that is a seven layered cake!" she whispered out of the corner of her mouth

"It has nine layers. I don't know why though." He whispered back and Hermione fought the urge to laugh out loud. For once in their lives, they had no clue to the question that was presented to them.

When they reached the magnificent cake, Hermione drew breath. Everyone was watching hers and Draco's next move and she was glad Draco had taken control over everything. She placed her hand on his as he slid the knife through the cake. Around them, cameras flashed, all unaware of what was happening miles away.

Ginny Weasley disappeared back to the field that was above her house and sighed. Hermione must have understood what she had said, or what she hadn't said. Walking over the ridge, Ginny's eyes drew wide. There was smoke billowing from her house and when she squinted she saw flames licking the windows. She hadn't told anyone she had left, as everyone had still been in bed. Fleur and Bill had come over unexpected that night, announcing that Fleur was pregnant. Charlie had arrived to tell everyone he was going to move to London to work at the Ministry. Fred and George had arrived to tell everyone that they were expanding the business. Last night had been a time of celebration. Harry had even been there and he had asked Ginny to go out with him. Everyone had been in bed unaware of what was happening.

She raced down the hill, as fast as her legs could carry her. She needed to see that everyone had gotten out ok. She slipped but got up straight away. She was sure her leg was bleeding but it didn't matter. Her family was in danger. Then she heard a high pitched scream.

"GGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Then complete silence. Ginny stopped as she watched her house collapse upon itself. She had no idea if her family were safe or whether she was alone in the world. She finally reached the fence that surrounded the house and its grounds. So many happy times she and her brothers had vaulted over it, in order to get away from Mrs Weasley when she was in a bad mood, or Fred and George had annoyed her in some way. Ginny felt her heart stop, and then darkness as she was hit with a stunning spell.

"Welcome home blood traitor!" the cold and hissing voice said as the redhead fell onto the grass, knocked unconscious.

* * *

Please please please review! I am sorry about it being so short! :-s xxx


	18. 18 Bump in the night

"Hermione will you hurry your bloody arse up!" Draco called. Hermione was late and this surprised Draco. She had never been late for anything, yet today, the day when they were leaving to go to the south of France, she had decided to not come out of her room. They were still not allowed to sleep together, even on their wedding night, so Draco had knocked on the mahogany door, requesting she come out, however she remained in isolation.

"Draco Malfoy I will be out in a minute!" he heard Hermione say sternly and he sighed. This was the fifth time she had said it in less than two minutes, and everyone knew that Draco was not a patient guy. Therefore, getting irritated, he muttered a spell that opened the door. Hermione was stood, with her back to him, her hands in front of her. She heard his footsteps and turned around, ready to tell him off when he stopped shortly.

"Bloody- Draco started, staring at her stomach which looked as though she had a small ball placed under her t-shirt.

"I have no idea what happened. I woke up this morning and this was here!"

"What do you mean it was here this morning?"

"WHEN I WENT TO BED LAST NIGHT, MY STOMACH WAS STILL REASONABLY FLAT, NOW IT IS THIS BIG!"

"Well the hormones are starting to kick in I see."

"Don't be smart with me Malfoy!" Hermione said sternly

"Sorry, _Malfoy_-" he said, emphasising her new last name, "-but I am right. We have to see my mother and know if this happened to her!"

"I can't go down there like this!" she pointed to the bump

"Well you are going to have to some day! You can't stay in here until the baby is born!" He took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her from her room. She protested wildly, considering all she had on was a tank top and a pair of shorts she had obviously slept in. Her hair that was usually sleek was still rather messy, with the ends flicking off in all directions. She could just imagine what Lucius and Narcissa were going to say.

Narcissa followed her husband with her eyes as he paced the floor. Their luggage had already been sent to the house and now they were waiting for Hermione. She heard footsteps coming along the corridor and rose as she saw Draco pulling someone. Finally they were ready. When she took in Hermione's appearance, maybe not.

"Draco, whatever is the matter dear?" she asked her son

"Did this happen to you when you were pregnant with me?" he asked, his tone was one of being bored. He just wanted to go on holiday.

Narcissa looked at her son, with an eyebrow raised. Hermione was hiding behind Draco, determined not to show anyone what she looked like. Draco took a step to the side and let Hermione be exposed to his parents.

"Bloody-" Lucius started as he saw Hermione's stomach but Narcissa cut him off. Draco grinned as his fathers sentiments had matched his own.

"Well Hermione, you have certainly..." Narcissa searched for the word "blossomed."

"Told you this wasn't normal!" Hermione glared at Draco. Her hands went protectively over her stomach. She still couldn't get over the fact it had grown that much over night.

"Yes Hermione, it was like this with Draco. However it didn't happen this quickly, as in over night. My stomach expanded over a few days. Has yours?"

"No. I went to bed with a flat stomach and woke up with this!" Hermione sounded desperate and Draco thought it wasn't a very flattering Hermione.

"It's ok dear. We are just going to have to buy you some new clothes. We can just magic your clothes for today to fit, and then we will go shopping with Pansy and your mother. Would you like that?" Narcissa asked kindly and Hermione wanted to hug her. Hermione nodded and Narcissa smiled. "Come on Hermione, lets get you ready to go. Draco you can stay with your father!" she added.

Hermione walked along the corridor and up the stairs to her room with her new mother in law. On this journey, Hermione took the woman in. She was exceptionally beautiful when she smiled. Her blonde hair accentuated her silver eyes, the exact same shade as her son's, and Hermione was astounded. When she had met Narcissa before, when she had been a mudblood, Narcissa had never smiled; she had looked on in distaste. If her child was going to be a girl, Hermione would want her to look exactly like Narcissa. She walked with elegance and poise and Hermione tried to copy her, but it hurt her back straining to stand tall.

When they reached Hermione's room, they stepped inside and closed the door. Narcissa instructed Hermione to sit on the bed and relax while she got to work. Hermione watched as she muttered spells and enchantments to make the garments fit her new daughter in law. The skirt Hermione was supposed to wear had been a size eight, though once Narcissa was finished, it looked as though two Hermione's could fit inside it. Her top that had been a slimming eight also, was now double the size.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione muttered as she put on the clothes, however she noticed they were the correct size. "I must look awful!"

"Actually Hermione, you look beautiful. You are glowing!" Narcissa smiled.

Hermione had heard many people say to pregnant women that they were glowing and she smiled. She looked in the mirror and saw she didn't really look much different when she was standing straight on, however as soon as she turned to look sideways, she looked the size of a killer whale.

"I am never going to do this right!" Hermione broke down into tears. "I thought pregnant women were supposed to enjoy pregnancy but all I feel is terrible. I look terrible and I know the fate that is going to happen to my baby. How can I be happy? I am going to be a terrible mother!"

Narcissa watched as Hermione broke down and cried. She came over and hugged the young girl. What she had said had been partly true. No pregnant women ever knew the fate of her child, however Hermione's child had a special fate, an unpleasant one. She could understand the girl being upset about that. When she had found out what was in store for her Grandchild, she had begged the Dark Lord to choose someone else. The punishment had been severe and Narcissa had never questioned the Dark Lord again. She hadn't told Lucius what she had done, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone about it. She loved Hermione as if she were her own daughter, and would do anything for her.

Hermione looked up to see Narcissa smiling down at her. "Are you alright now?" the woman asked her. Hermione merely nodded and smiled. She brushed the tears away and started to pull the brush through her hair. Narcissa took the brush off her and made her sit down on the chair at the vanity. Narcissa gently pulled the brush through the girls hair and thought about how she used to do this with Aurora.

'"_But Mammy, there are too many knots in my hair!" A little girl, with curly blonde hair said to her mother who stood, brandishing a brush._

"_Aurora Serena Malfoy, you will sit there and do as you are told!" Narcissa said sternly to her daughter. The girl pouted but did as she was told. Nine year old girls were a handful Narcissa had thought. She put the brush to her daughters hair and ran it through. Of course, the hair was silky smooth and no knots were seen. She smiled at her daughters feeble attempts to stop brushing her hair. _

"_Mammy, where is Draco?" Aurora asked, a grin on her face. She had just lost her front teeth so her smile was even more adorable as her tongue stuck through the gap. _

"_He is asleep at the moment. He will be woken up shortly. We have to get ready for your party!"'_

The scene changed and it was years later in the Manor.

"_MOTHER!" Aurora yelled at the top of the stairs. She needed to get ready for the party tonight and her hair was being a nightmare. "MOTHER!" she yelled again._

_A blonde boy of no older than ten walked through the corridor and looked at his sister, and shrugged. "Merlin Aurora, you will raise the dead with that voice!"_

"_Bite me Draco!" she sneered_

"_Don't know what I will catch!" he sneered back, doing an imitation of his sister_

_Narcissa came to the bottom of the stairs and watched the pair squabble. They were true siblings and Narcissa wouldn't change them for anything in the world. _

"_Yes dear?" she asked as she approached the pair._

"_Mother, my hair! It will not go straight and the party is in two hours. I need to get ready but this is stopping me from doing so! Plus Draco is being a pain. Do something with him please!"_

"_Draco, leave your sister alone. Go find Blaise and Pansy. Aurora, come on, lets go and sort out your hair!"_

Narcissa smiled at one of the last memories she had of her daughter. It had been that fateful night that Aurora had died and Narcissa had thought about it every day of her life. She looked in the mirror and saw Hermione watching her, curiously but also sadly. Narcissa just smiled and muttered a spell. Hermione's hair was sleek and beautiful again.

"Come on, they are waiting. You know Malfoy men don't like to be kept waiting!" she said, leading Hermione down the corridor. Narcissa would protect Hermione like she should have done Aurora.

* * *

Hey people. I am sorry it is a shortie. It is only a filler chapter so you can see Narcissa isnt as bad as everyone thinks. Anyway, read and review! Thanking you. xxx


End file.
